Guerras y Orígenes
by Fenixyz
Summary: Un mundo en Guerra, un lazo que se creía imposible formar, tres amigos y una búsqueda por encontrar una forma de devolver la paz, la unidad, y la amistad
1. Parte 1

_**Hace muchas eras, más de las que se pueda contar…**_

_**Hubo una época, de terror sin igual…**_

"**ATAQUEN"**

**Se oye el grito de un general de guerra guiando a su tropa, esta sin dejar pasar un segundo se arroja contra sus enemigos que responden de la misma forma, una fuerte tormenta se cierne sobre el campo de batalla, se ven destellos de luz, se oyen choques de objetos metálicos, se escuchan gritos, explosiones, los relámpagos y la lluvia caen sin compasión.**

_**Una batalla olvidada por el tiempo…**_

_**Más siempre presente, en aquellos que la vivieron…**_

"**TRÁIGANME A ESE POTRO"**

**Con esa orden un grupo de pegasos revestidos con armaduras vuelan atravesando el cielo, llegan a una pequeña casa que no presenta diferencia a cualquiera de las que existen en este imperio celestial, los pegasos golpean la puerta de la casa hasta tirarla e ingresan en el lugar, más este está completamente vacío.**

**?: Sepárense y búsquenlo, debe estar en alguna parte.**

**Dice uno de los pegasos, así el grupo se separa y registran el lugar, en un momento uno de los soldados capta algo a través de una ventana y al observar ve un punto rojizo alejándose del lugar.**

**Soldado: ¡Señor, está fuera de la casa se dirige al oeste!**

**?: ¡Vayan por él no permitan que escape!**

**Sin dejar pasar un solo segundo todos los pegasos emprenden el vuelo, más adelante en la dirección que estos emprenden se distingue volando a gran velocidad, un pegaso de color rojo con ojos azul oscuro y melena blanca y negra, el pegaso voltea y ve a los soldados seguirlo.**

**Pegaso: Rayos…**

**El pegaso aumenta la velocidad intentando alejarse de sus perseguidores pero estos siguieron su ejemplo y pronto estaban a su lado.**

**Soldado: ¡Alto ahí, por órdenes de la Resistencia Pegaso debes venir con nosotros!**

**Pegaso: ¿Ah si? ¡Pues por orden de mi cerebro porque yo si tengo! ¡Hasta nunca!**

**Se detiene de golpe provocando a sus perseguidores seguir de largo, él voltea hacia el costado y vuelve a emprender el vuelo, los soldados se reagrupan y vuelven a perseguirlo, el pegaso intenta despistarlos cambiando de dirección constantemente pero los soldados no se rinden y siempre que logra despistarlos estos vuelven a alcanzarlo, los pegasos comienzan golpearlo en pleno vuelo causando que pierda estabilidad, él empuja a uno de los soldados logrando que este choque contra otro y así algunos rompan la formación, la carrera se extiende y el pegaso ve una acumulación de nubes tormentosas, con una sonrisa aumenta la velocidad seguido de los soldados quienes también distinguen la nubes pero estos muestran temor, todos ingresan en las oscuras nubes, su vista es opacada por la oscuridad volviéndose los destellos de los rayos su única iluminación, los soldados intentan volar prácticamente ciegos provocando choques entre sí o contra nubes demasiado gruesas que les provoca perder el equilibrio y caer, algunos son alcanzados por los rayos y los dejan heridos e inconcientes, mientras el pegaso logra mantener su vuelo aún bajo estas condiciones, evade las nubes acumuladas y los rayos, sus movimientos son rápidos y precisos logrando así llegar al centro de la tormenta en donde golpea con sus patas delanteras una gran nube más oscuras que las demás, la nube lanza un cegador destello y se oyen los estruendos de los relámpagos comparables solo al rugido de cientos de bestias, todas las nubes del lugar lanzan fuertes relámpagos que dejan a los soldados fuera de combate, el pegaso reinicia su vuelo y tras unos minutos sale de la acumulación tormentosa, se detiene y observa tras de sí para ver que ya no hay perseguidores, sonríe y relaja su cuerpo.**

**?: Vaya, así que lo que dicen de ti es verdad.**

**El pegaso se sorprende y se voltea viendo frente a él otro pegaso, vestido con una armadura gris más completa y detallada que la de los soldados que apenas deja mostrar su azulado y oscuro pelaje, sus oscuros ojos verdosos observan al pegaso frente a él con una expresión indescifrable.**

**Pegaso A.: Siempre creí que era un cuento o cuando mucho una metáfora, jamás me imaginé que resultara ser cierto.**

**El pegaso no respondió, en lugar de eso extendió sus alas preparándose para emprender otro vuelo.**

**Pegaso A.: ¿Por qué razón huyes? ¿No te das cuenta del poder que tienes? Con ese poder tuyo sería muy fácil derrotar a nuestros enemigos y alzarnos con la victoria.**

**Nuevamente no hubo respuesta del pegaso.**

**Pegaso A.: La Resistencia Pegaso te ah invocado, desean que te unas a la causa y uses tu poder para ayudar a los tuyos, es un gran honor deberías aprovecharlo.**

**Pegaso: ¡¿Honor?! ¡¿Qué clase de honor es aquel en el que derramas la sangre de los demás?! ¡No pienso formar parte de esto! ¡Puedes ir diciéndole a tus jefes que se olviden de mí!**

**Pegaso A.: ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Contigo en nuestro ejército seremos imparables.**

**Pegaso: Tienes orejas pero no me escuchas ¡No pienso unirme a esta masacre! ¡Prefiero la muerte a formar parte de ella!**

**Ambos se observan atentamente por un rato, una mirada indiferente se muestra en el pegaso de armadura mientras el otro muestra determinación y una porción de odio.**

**Pegaso A.: Que así sea entonces.**

**Extiende sus patas y de su armadura se desprenden varias cuchillas, se lanza hacia el pegaso y con un movimiento de su pata delantera derecha dirige la cuchilla hacia su cuello, el pegaso logra evadir el ataque por pocos centímetros, la cuchilla llega a cortar unos cabellos de su melena, el pegaso de armadura lanza otro ataque esta vez con su pata trasera, el pegaso se hace hacia atrás y esquiva el golpe, tras eso ingresa de nuevo en la nube.**

**Pegaso A.: No creas que eso te salvará.**

**Dice y se sumerge en la nube también, en medio de la oscuridad el pegaso observa a su enemigo adentrarse en las nubes, patea una de ellas causando un relámpago desprenderse de esta e impactar sobre el guerrero de armadura, más este no se inmuta y en su lugar ataca en la dirección de donde vino el relámpago, el pegaso se mueve pero la cuchilla logra hacer un corte poco profundo en el lado izquierdo de su estómago lo cual causa un gruñido, otro ataque causa al pegaso volar para evadirlo.**

**Pegaso: ¿Cómo…?**

**Pegaso A.: Esta armadura está encantada, protege a su usuario de cosas como el fuego, los gases nocivos, y los rayos.**

**Pegaso: ¿Qué? Pero los únicos que podrían crear algo sí son…**

**Un silencio se presenta mientras ambos se miran, finalmente el pegaso muestra una mirada de enojo.**

**Pegaso: ¡¿No solo asesinas a otros, sino que también traicionas a los tuyos?!**

**Pegaso A.: ¿Traicionar? Te equivocas, es normal en la guerra usar cualquier recurso necesario para alcanzar la victoria.**

**Otra embestida, esta vez golpea al pegaso en el estómago con su cabeza y luego ataca con una cuchilla, el pegaso logra defenderse con su pata delantera pero por consecuencia esta recibe un gran corte que lo hace gritar, con un giro el pegaso logra darle una patada a su oponente y luego vuela hacia las nubes, el otro pegaso lo persigue, los relámpagos caen como intentando golpear a ambos, el pegaso rojo evade los relámpagos mientras el otro no se inmuta por los golpes recibidos, ambos pegasos vuelan a través de las nubes describiendo un círculo perfecto.**

**Pegaso A.: Tu resistencia es inútil, con esta armadura la tormenta no me afectará.**

**Pegaso: La armadura te protege de los relámpagos, pero no lo hará del viento.**

**Pegaso A.: ¿Qué?**

**Es en ese momento que nota como las nubes a su alrededor comienzan a moverse, el pegaso rojo mantiene la velocidad, el movimiento de las nubes aumenta y pronto un fuerte viento comienza a soplar, el pegaso de armadura se ve atrapado en un cúmulo de nubes y forzado a detenerse, las nubes comienzan a ascender y tomar forma, el pegaso da un último empujón creando una poderosa corriente de viento que pronto se transforma en un tornado, el pegaso sale del tornado tambaleándose y respirando con agitación, dentro de este el pegaso de armadura queda atrapado en la fuerte corriente, el pegaso rojo observa el tornado comenzar a alejarse lanzando rayos por doquier, su cuerpo cae por un momento antes de lograr mantenerse en el aire.**

**Logra oír una conmoción a lo lejos y ve acercarse al lugar un gran grupo de siluetas, con esfuerzo consigue emprender vuelo más su velocidad y estabilidad se ven disminuidas, observa hacia atrás, las siluetas se acercan y ahora logra distinguirlas como un gran número de soldados, voltea la mirada observando hacia las nubes debajo de él, una mirada más hacia atrás y luego ve fijamente las nubes antes de sumergirse traspasándolas.**

**Sus ojos muestran gran asombro al ver el paisaje debajo, un enorme y oscuro bosque se cierne hasta donde alcanza la vista, el pegaso intenta buscar algún punto fijo pero solo ve el frondoso follaje, el agotamiento de su cuerpo lo obliga a descender mientras se mantiene avanzando, pronto siente las copas de los árboles bajo sus patas y se mueve para no estrellarse, finalmente llega al suelo e intenta mantenerse parado pero sus piernas fallan y cae sobre su lado sano.**

**Se mantiene tendido en el suelo y respirando agitado un rato antes de observar a su alrededor, sombras y vegetación es lo único que logra distinguir. **


	2. Parte 2

**El pegaso se levanta con dificultad, manteniendo su pata herida en el aire camina y se adentra en el bosque, pasados unos minutos encuentra un lago de aguas claras, se inclina en la orilla y bebe, al levantar la vista observa la otra orilla y ve una figura oscura, fija su vista intentando distinguirla, en ese momento ve un brillo color rosa seguido de una ráfaga de luz dirigiéndose hacia él, con un salto logra esquivar la ráfaga y esta choca contra el tronco de un árbol dejándolo con un hueco.**

**La figura se cubre de un resplandor rosado y da un fuerte salto por sobre el lago, el pegaso corre para alejarse causando que su pata se lastime pero él ignora el dolor y se aleja del lugar, la criatura llega al otro lado de lago y lo persigue, el pegaso corre a través del bosque con la figura detrás lanzando ráfagas de luz, la pata herida del pegaso le causa un tropiezo y cae por una colina quedando tendido en el suelo, la criatura se le acerca iluminado el lugar con un destello rosado, al distinguir el cuerpo del pegaso en el suelo lanza un exhalación.**

**?: ¡Oh santo cielo!**

**La criatura desciende y se le acerca.**

**?: Eres un pony, creí…**

**Lo levanta y lo sacude un poco mientras intenta hablarle**

**?: ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes hablar? Muestra, si puedes, una señal, de vida.**

**El pegaso abre los ojos y es recibido por un par de ojos purpúreos, pertenecientes a una yegua color celeste con melena rosa, mira a su alrededor confundido antes de hablar.**

**Pegaso: ¿Estoy muerto?**

**?: Eso depende, ¿Sientes algún dolor en el cuerpo?**

**Pegaso: Solo en los cascos patas lomo alas y cabeza, a parte de eso no.**

**?: Entonces creo que estás vivo.**

**Ella le permite ponerse de pie, y él hace una mueca de dolor, al mirar detenidamente a la yegua se da cuenta de curioso objeto en su rostro más su atención es centrada por un cuerno sobresaliendo en su frente.**

**Pegaso: ¿Qué hace una unicornio en el bosque?**

**Unicornio: ¿Qué hace un pegaso en tierra?**

**Pegaso: … Touche.**

**Ella observa las heridas en el cuerpo del pegaso, la sangre se confunde con su pelaje pero aún así es visible, esto hace que ella se lamente.**

**Unicornio: Lamento haberte atacado, creí que eras una criatura de este bosque la cual eh estado buscando.**

**Pegaso: Descuida estoy bien.**

**Unicornio: Pero esas heridas…**

**Pegaso: ¿Qué? Ah no no, no son tuyas, me las hizo un sujeto que me perseguía, huy no debí decir eso.**

**Dice lo último en voz baja mientras se golpea la frente.**

**Unicornio: ¿Perseguirte? ¿Por qué?**

**Pegaso: Es… una larga historia… bueno, no tan larga.**

**Unicornio: … Bueno, hablaremos de eso luego, por el momento es mejor curar esas heridas, sígueme.**

**Se dispone a caminar pero el pegaso se queda en donde está.**

**Pegaso: ¿Eh? ¿Quieres que te siga?**

**Unicornio: ¿Uh? Si ¿Por qué?**

**Pegaso: Aaahhh no se, mi padre siempre me dijo que no debo confiar en yeguas tan bonitas, ¿Cómo se que no eres de la Legión Unicornio y me llevarás con los tuyos para hacerme no se qué?**

**Unicornio: Si así fuese, ¿Por qué ofrecería llevarte cuando podría fácilmente capturarte en tu estado actual?**

**El pegaso piensa un momento antes de responder.**

**Pegaso: Es un buen punto.**

**Unicornio: Anda, hay que darse prisa para que no infecte.**

**Con eso ella camina adentrándose en el bosque, el pegaso duda un momento pero luego la sigue, su pata las timada le da problemas al caminar, la unicornio lo nota.**

**Unicornio: ¿Necesitas ayuda?**

**Pegaso: No gracias, el orgullo es lo único que no me eh lastimado, y prefiero conservarlo intacto.**

**Unicornio: Típico de los corceles, no importa la raza.**

**La unicornio guía al pegaso hasta una la base de una montaña mediana, abre una puerta oculta entre el musgo y la vegetación de las rocas y entra en el lugar, el pegaso se sorprende por este hecho pero también ingresa.**

**El interior del lugar se describiría como una amplia sala con varios estantes repisas y libreros, exceptuando la mayoría de los muebles todo es de piedra esculpida denotando la manipulación del lugar, aunque carente de puertas se observan varios orificios que llevan a otras salas, el pegaso observa como las repisas están llenas de objetos extraños, de diversas formas tamaños y colores, también hay velas y lo que parecen ser piedras, en los libreros además de toda clase de libros hay pergaminos y en algunos incluso plantas de apariencia extraña, volteando hacia un costado ve un círculo con extraños símbolos pintado en el suelo, no muy lejos un caldero bastante grande.**

**Pegaso: ¿Aquí es… donde vives?**

**Unicornio: Podrías decirlo así, aunque es más una base de investigación, la verdad no tengo un lugar que pueda decir que sea mi hogar.**

**Pegaso: Oh, lo siento.**

**Unicornio: Descuida, no es como si fuera la única sin una casa, recuéstate en ese cojín, iré por unas cosas.**

**Ella sale de la habitación por un hoyo en la pared, el pegaso recuesta su cuerpo en el cojín señalado y se mueve buscando estar cómodo, otra revisión por el lugar le muestra que en varias paredes hay dibujados círculos y formas un tanto extrañas, el lugar lo desconcierta pero extrañamente no se siente asustado, pocos minutos pasan antes que la unicornio regrese con varias cosas levitando en su magia, se acerca a él dejando las cosas en el suelo exceptuando un recipiente cerámico que contiene una pasta color rosa, toma un poco de esta con una cuchara de madera y lo coloca en la pata.**

**Pegaso: ¿Qué es eso?**

**Unicornio: Una mezcla de hierbas que elimina bacterias, servirá para que tus heridas no se infecten.**

**Pegaso: Huele raro.**

**La unicornio termina con la pata y pasa a su estómago, el pegaso ríe un poco cuando pasa la cuchara por la herida.**

**Unicornio: Eso debería servir, ahora…**

**Colocando el recipiente a un lado toma otro con su magia y lo acerca, esta vez un frasco con un líquido morado con unas frutas pequeñas, ella abre el frasco y vierte el líquido junto con 3 frutas en una tasa.**

**Unicornio: Bebe esto, te ayudará a sanar, no olvides comer las frutas.**

**Él toma la tasa y la pone en sus labios, al momento del primer trago hace una mueca de disgusto y con esfuerzo traga, sacando la lengua hace otra mueca y mira a la unicornio que lo ve con un expresión seria, voltea a la tasa y cerrando los ojos bebe el resto del contenido masticando la fruta antes de tragarlo todo, suelta la tasa y su cuerpo tiembla, ella ríe un poco al verlo, toma otro recipiente con pasta color blanco y pone esta sobre la rosa luego procede a vendar las heridas.**

**Acabado su trabajo la unicornio se retira de la habitación llevándose todo lo que había traído, el pegaso simplemente se recuesta y siente el cansancio de su cuerpo, la unicornio toma un manta y regresa a la habitación, ríe un poco al ver al pegaso dormido, se le acerca y coloca la manta sobre él.**

**Unicornio: Es muy inusual que un pegaso baje a la tierra, ¿Me pregunto por qué lo perseguirían? Bueno, tendré que esperar que despierte.**

**Con eso levita un libro de uno de los libreros y ojea algunas páginas mientras se acerca al caldero, con su magia toma una flor color magenta de una planta y la pone en la mezcla del caldero, el líquido toma un color azulado y ella suspira.**

**Unicornio: Supongo que no lo encontraré hoy, esa criatura es muy escurridiza.**

**Guarda el libro en su lugar, entrando en otra habitación coloca un par de hiervas y agua en un tetera y con un resplandor de su cuerno el agua se calienta, toma una taza y vierte un poco para beberlo, satisfecha se lleva ambos objetos y recostándose en un cojín toma otro libro y comienza a leerlo.**

**El tiempo pasa hasta que el pegaso comienza a despertar, mira a su alrededor un tanto confuso antes de voltear a la unicornio y tras un bostezo habla.**

**Pegaso: ¿Qué pasó?**

**Unicornio: Te quedaste dormido, has estado durmiendo por 4 días.**

**Pegaso: ¡¿4 días?!**

**Unicornio: Caíste ja ja ja ja, no, solo fueron unas horas.**

**Pegaso: Gm… que graciosa.**

**Unicornio: Hablando en serio, ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**Pegaso: ¿Ah? Ah… pues, mejor, bastante mejor, aunque siento comezón en mi pata, ¿Qué dices que me pusiste?**

**Unicornio: Solo un par de mezclas curativas, eliminan bacterias y estimulan la reconstrucción de los tejidos.**

**Pegaso: Bueno gracias por ayudarme señorita… ah…**

**Unicornio: Sorceress, Mystical Sorceress, y olvida el "señorita" no hacen falta formalismos.**

**Pegaso: Te lo agradezco ****Sorceress****, mi nombre es Crimson Storm por cierto.**

**Sorceress: Entonces ****Crimson****, ¿Serías capaz de aclararme algunas dudas?**

**Crimson ****lanza un suspiro antes de responder**

**Crimson: Supongo que debo, bien ¿Qué dudas tienes?**

**Sorceress: Para comenzar, ¿Qué haces aquí? No es común que los pegasos bajen a tierra.**

**Crimson: Si bueno, estaba huyendo de la Resistencia Pegaso.**

**Sorceress: ¿La Resistencia? ¿Eres un criminal o algo así?**

**Crimson: ¡No cielos no! Es que… los altos mandos quieren que me una a la batalla.**

**Sorceress: … Sin ofender pero, ¿Por qué? No pareces un pony de combate.**

**Crimson: Es por… mi habilidad.**

**Sorceress: ¿Habilidad?**

**Crimson: Si, tengo la capacidad de controlar las tormentas.**

**Sorceress ****se muestra sorprendida.**

**Sorceress: ¿Controlarlas?**

**Crimson: Si, no se bien como explicarlo, pero soy capaz de manipular las tormentas a mi antojo, puedo hacer que sean más fuertes, o más leves, puedo anularlas de un solo golpe, e incluso crearlas de la nada.**

**Sorceress: Eso explica tu Cutie Mark.**

**Dice observando las nubes que desprenden relámpagos en el costado de él.**

**Crimson: ¿Eh? Ah, si.**

**Sorceress: ¿Y dices qué por eso te perseguían?**

**Crimson: Si, la Resistencia Pegaso quiere que me una a la lucha y use mi habilidad para ganar la guerra.**

**Sorceress: Y tú no quieres ir a la lucha.**

**Crimson: Jamás, ni muerto me uniría, intenté negarme pero al final enviaron a unos soldados a buscarme.**

**Sorceress: Entiendo, entonces bajaste a tierra para escapar.**

**Crimson: Supuse que sería más fácil ocultarme por debajo de las nubes.**

**Sorceress: ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?**

**Crimson ****suspira y piensa un momento.**

**Crimson: No lo se, solo pensaba en escapar, nunca armé un plan ni nada parecido.**

**Sorceress: … Bueno, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí.**

**Crimson: ¿Eh? ¿Aquí? ¿Vas a dejar que me quede así nada más?**

**Sorceress: No le veo problema.**

**Crimson: ¿Por qué estás tan tranquila? ¿Cómo sabes que te estoy diciendo la verdad? Podría ser una especie de truco para que bajes la guardia y pueda, eh… ah… hacerte… am… algo, algo malo.**

**Sorceress: Si… no lo creo.**

**Crimson: … Eres algo extraña ¿Sabías?**

**Sorceress: Si de hecho, ¿tienes hambre?**

**Sorceress ****trajo algunas frutas y vegetales para ambos, mientras comían ****Crimson**** decidió preguntar.**

**Crimson: Bueno, ya que te conté mi historia, ¿Querrías compartir la tuya?**

**Sorceress ****lo mira un momento y tras tragar un bocado habla.**

**Sorceress: No hay mucho que contar, como muchos mi pueblo fue destruido por la guerra hace un par de años, logré escapar del ataque y me refugié en este lugar.**

**Crimson: Ya que lo mencionas ¿Dónde estamos exactamente?**

**Sorceress: Es como una base secreta construida muchas generaciones atrás por unicornios para estudiar la naturaleza y la magia, solía venir aquí con mis padres y debo decir, el mundo de la magia realmente me atrajo desde que era potranca.**

**Crimson: ¿Y has estado viviendo aquí sola desde entonces?**

**Sorceress: Si así es, aunque no siempre es fácil, quizá los pegasos no lo sepan, pero este bosque es conocido por los unicornios y los terrestres, ningún pony se atreve a adentrarse en él debido al peligro que presentan las criaturas que viven aquí.**

**Crimson: Así que está lejos de la guerra.**

**Sorceress: Si soportas ser asechado por criaturas salvajes es un buen lugar.**

**Crimson: ¿Cómo has hecho para resistir a las criaturas?**

**Sorceress: Usando mi magia, eh podido usar hechizos que me ayudan a defenderme de criaturas menos peligrosas y escapar de las letales.**

**Crimson: Imagino que es mejor que la guerra ya que no te has ido.**

**Sorceress: Supongo que si, aunque no eh perdido el tiempo que llevo viviendo aquí, así como mis ancestros me eh envuelto en la investigación de la magia de este bosque, ¿Puedes creer que la naturaleza aquí guarda mucha diferencia con el resto del planeta?**

**Crimson: ¿Cómo es eso?**

**Sorceress: Es como si tuviese conciencia propia, muchas especies han intentado controlar el bosque y convertirlo en un lugar habitable, pero ninguna ah tenido éxito, por una u otra razón todos los que lo intentaron fallaron y el bosque ah quedado en un estado puramente salvaje, algunos han llegado a creer que el bosque simplemente se niega a ser controlado.**

**Crimson: ¿O sea que el bosque es un ser viviente? Eso es genial, algo escalofriante, pero genial.**

**Sorceress: Muchos unicornios han estudiado este bosque, la mayoría de los libros que hay aquí fueron escritos por ellos mismos, son los resultados de sus estudios, debo decir, que eh llegado a disfrutar el leer y aprender de ellos.**

**Un breve silencio se presenta, ****Sorceress**** observa alrededor viendo los libros y pergaminos, ****Crimson**** al ver su expresión no puede evitar sonreír.**

**Crimson: Si que debe gustarte esto de la investigación.**

**Sorceress: Si bueno… ¿Qué puedo decir? Después de todo, es gracias a eso que pude obtener mi Cutie Mark.**

**Crimson: ¿De verdad?**

**Ambos observan el curioso círculo que adorna el costado de la yegua.**

**Sorceress: Si, cuando empecé a leer sobre la magia descubrí un tipo de hechizos que me atrajo de sobre manera, consiste en una serie de símbolos que concentran el poder mágico, esta clase de magia es poco conocida y solo unos pocos han logrado dominarla, desde pequeña practiqué esta magia de símbolos y bueno… podríamos decir que me fue bien.**

**Crimson: Oh sea que tú talento es la magia, no, no solo la magia, sino un tipo de magia muy rara y poderosa, no soy conocedor de este tipo de cosas pero… ¡Eso es asombroso! Debes de ser la unicornio más poderosa de la historia.**

**Ella se sonroja un poco ante ese comentario.**

**Sorceress: Yo no diría que tanto.**

**Crimson: ¡Claro que si! Si tu talento es la magia, entonces puedes aprender tod clase de hechizos súper poderosos y asombrosos.**

**Sorceress: Si bueno, pero ¿Qué hay de ti? Un pegaso capaz de controlar las tormentas, eso sin duda es algo sorprendente.**

**Crimson: Si quizá, pero seguro tu magia es mejor, seguro te sabes un hechizo para controlar el clima.**

**Sorceress: Controlar el clima sería muy difícil para un unicornio, se necesitaría demasiado poder mágico y suficiente control sobre él, solo soy hábil en la magia, no significa que mi magia sea poderosa.**

**Crimson: Solo lo dices para no hacerme sentir mal.**

**Sorceress: No es por eso.**

**Ambos comienzan a reír.**

**Crimson: Ja ja ja ja, vaya… ah pasado tiempo desde que me reí así.**

**Sorceress: Lo se, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tuve una plática tan… amena con algún pony.**

**Crimson: Ojalá se pudiesen tener momentos como este más a menudo.**

**Ambos quedan en silencio con una mirada melancólica, tras varios segundos ****Sorceress**** se levanta y habla.**

**Sorceress: Ya no pensemos en eso, de nada servirá amargarnos ahora.**

**Crimson: Si es cierto.**

**Observa con atención el objeto adornando el rostro de ****Sorceress**** y decide hablar.**

**Crimson: Am… eh querido preguntarte, ¿Qué es lo que traes en la cara?**

**Sorceress: ¿Eh? Oh ¿Hablas de esto?**

**Con su magia se quita el objeto del rostro.**

**Sorceress: Son mis lentes.**

**Crimson: ¿Lentes? ¿Qué son lentes?**

**Sorceress: Verás, nací con una vista algo débil, desde pequeña se me ah hecho difícil distinguir algo que esté más allá del alcance de mi casco, y me daban dolores de cabeza cada vez que quería leer algo, pero un día leyendo unas antiguas escrituras, descubrí que hubo alguna vez una civilización que utilizaban cosas como esta.**

**Hace seña a los lentes flotando frente a ella.**

**Sorceress: Según los escritos, se utilizaban ciertos cristales para apoyar la vista de aquellos que no podían ver bien, me pareció extraño pero decidí probar, me costó trabajo pero logré ajustar un par de cristales para que mejoraran mi vista al ver a través de ellos, después de eso solo me guié por el diseño que describían en las escrituras y así, me hice estos "lentes" que es como se los llamaba.**

**Vuelve a colocárselos y observa en ****Crimson**** una mirada extrañada.**

**Crimson: Eso es, raro, interesante, y raro.**

**Lanza un bostezo el cual cubre con su pata.**

**Crimson: Aunque acabo de despertar aún tengo sueño.**

**Sorceress ****lanza un bostezo el cual cubre.**

**Sorceress: Supongo que deberiamos ir a dormir.**

**Crimson****se levanta y sigue a ****Sorceress ****hasta otra habitación la cual se encuentra a oscuras, un leve resplandor del cuerno de la unicornio y el lugar es iluminado por una serie de velas.**

**Crimson: Wow, me gustaría poder hacer eso.**

**Sorceress: No lo dudo.**

**Crimson ****observa que el lugar tiene varios cojines y almohadones, ****Sorceress ****se recuesta en un pequeño grupo.**

**Crimson: Entonces, ¿Dormiremos aquí? ¿Los dos?**

**Sorceress: ¿Algún problema?**

**Crimson: ¿No es inapropiado que un corcel duerma en el cuarto de una yegua?**

**Sorceress: Bueno en realidad no puedo decir que sea mi cuarto, es más bien un dormitorio, esta habitación fue diseñada para mantener una temperatura estable, el bosque puede ser algo frío en esta época por eso vengo aquí.**

**Crimson: Mmm… ¿Educación? ¿O congelamiento seguro?**

**Levanta los cascos delanteros usándolos como balanza.**

**Crimson: Congelamiento gana.**

**Con eso toma algunas almohadas y las amontona bajo su cuerpo, se remueve un poco buscando una posición cómoda.**

**Sorceress: ¿Qué sucede?**

**Crimson: Los pegasos no estamos acostumbrados a estas cosas, generalmente dormimos en las nubes.**

**Sorceress: ¿Qué diferencia hay?**

**Crimson: Imagina recostarte sobre una enorme mota de algodón, pero diez veces más suave.**

**Sorceress: Vaya, eso es muy suave.**

**Un par de vueltas y el pegaso por fin encuentra una posición estable, la unicornio se quita los lentes y los pone a un lado.**

**Sorceress: Buenas noches**** Crimson****.**

**Crimson: Buenas noches**** Sorceress****.**


	3. Parte 3

**La noche transcurre sin miramientos, el bosque permanece silencioso, el tiempo pasa y finalmente la luz del sol se hace presente en el firmamento.**

**Sorceress****despierta, da un bostezo y tras ponerse sus lentes observa a su alrededor, su compañero alado no está a la vista.**

**Se levanta y tras desperezarse sale de la habitación, se asea un poco para después ver algunas habitaciones en busca del pegaso pero no lo encuentra.**

**Sorceress: ¿Se habrá marchado? Le dije que no había problema en que se quedara. ¿No será…? ¿Podría ser que los pegasos lo encontraran? … No, no hay forma que los pegasos pudieran encontrar este lugar, además me abrían capturado a mí también.**

**Al revisar su cocina se da cuenta que su suministro de alimentos es bajo.**

**Sorceress: Deberé ir a recoger algo al bosque.**

**Con su magia toma un par de alforjas que asienta en su lomo y procede a salir, estando fuera observa los alrededores, puede verse el sol saliendo en el horizonte, su luz a penas logra atravesar la profunda oscuridad del bosque, un suave destello se posa en su rostro y no puede evitar sonreír más su mirada se torna confusa al ver una solitaria nube posada justo sobre la base, más extraño es el hecho de que colgando de un extremo hay un mechón de pelo negro y blanco, parpadea un momento antes de reconocer lo que es.**

**Sorceress: ¿****Crimson****? ¿Eres tú?**

**Crimson ****quien está recostado sobre la nube reacciona al escuchar su nombre, voltea a los lados y luego ve debajo de la nube.**

**Crimson: Ah hola**** Sorceress****, buenos días.**

**Sorceress: Buenos, días, am… ¿Qué haces ahí?**

**Crimson: Solo descansaba, me levanté temprano y al salir vi esta nube flotando cerca, la traje para acá y me acosté un rato.**

**Sorceress: Oh, pensé que te habías ido, ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?**

**Crimson ****baja de la nube y tras estirarse un poco le responde.**

**Crimson: Como te dije los pegasos estamos acostumbrados a dormir en nubes, así que sin ofender, no pude conciliar muy bien el sueño anoche.**

**Sorceress: Comprendo.**

**Crimson: ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué estás despierta a esta hora?**

**Sorceress: Oh no hay razón, por lo general despierto ah esta hora para hacer algunos análisis matutinos.**

**Crimson: ¿Análisis?**

**Sorceress: Si es para una investigación reciente que estoy haciendo, pero eso no importa, me di cuenta que no hay comida así que tenderemos que ir al bosque.**

**Crimson: Si tú lo dices.**

**Ambos se adentran entre los árboles, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que encuentren un gran número de plantas, flores y frutas, se sientan en un pequeño claro y empiezan a comer.**

**Crimson: Oye, ahora que recuerdo, ayer que me encontraste dijiste que estabas siguiendo a una criatura del bosque, ¿Verdad?**

**Sorceress: Si así es, eh estado siguiéndola desde hace unos días.**

**Crimson: ¿Y por qué la buscas? ¿Tiene algo de especial?**

**Sorceress: En realidad, no lo se, es por eso que la busco.**

**Crimson: … ¿O sea cómo?**

**Sorceress: Es que esta criatura, creo que es una nueva especie.**

**Crimson: ¿Mande?**

**Sorceress: Es un ser jamás antes visto, no hay registros de él, algo que ningún pony ah encontrado antes.**

**Crimson: ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**Sorceress: Desde hace un par de semanas eh notado cosas extrañas, han aparecido cuerpos sin vida de distintos animales, lo extraño es el estado en que quedaron, y es que están completamente secos.**

**Crimson: ¿Cómo secos?**

**Sorceress: Secos, así como lo oyes, la piel y músculos parecen de papel.**

**Crimson: ¿Entonces qué, es un pony vampiro o algo así?**

**Sorceress: No, es otra cosa, además de los cuerpos también eh encontrado acumulaciones de vegetación y musgo, son casi como nidos.**

**Crimson: ¿No es lo que hacen algunas especies de simios?**

**Sorceress: Son similares pero estos están muy húmedos y tienen una forma diferente, lo último que eh notado es que la corteza en las raíces de algunos árboles está removida, por la forma que tienen, es como si hubiesen sido mordidas.**

**Crimson: ¿Árboles mordidos?**

**Sorceress: Pero eh buscado y la forma de la boca y los dientes no corresponde a la de ninguna otra criatura conocida, aunque tiene cierta similitud con la de un canino.**

**Crimson: Entonces hablamos de un perro vampiro mitad termita que se cree mono.**

**Una extraña imagen llega a la mente de ****Crimson**** al mencionar semejante criatura.**

**Crimson: Ese si es un bicho raro.**

**Sorceress: No creo que se trate de eso.**

**Crimson: Bueno por lo que describes eso es lo que me imagino, pero oye esa cosa suena como algo peligroso ¿Estás segura que quieres encontrarlo?**

**Sorceress: Claro, si es una criatura nueva hay que encontrarla y estudiarla, solo de pensar en que podría realizar un descubrimiento como ese, podría ser una nueva rama en la escala evolutiva, o quizá un eslabón desconocido proveniente del pasado, podría revelar misterios y resolver preguntas, solo de imaginar que fuese a ser yo la que lo logre me emociona.**

**Crimson: Je, bueno, puedo ver que es importante para ti, te ayudaré.**

**Sorceress: No tienes que hacerlo.**

**Crimson: Si tengo, me ayudaste cuando lo necesitaba y debo devolverte el favor, nop, no aceptaré un "no" por respuesta, los pegasos somos muy testarudos.**

**Ella solo le sonríe y ambos caminan por el bosque un rato.**

**Crimson: Entonces, ¿A dónde dices que vamos?**

**Sorceress: A la última ubicación que conozco de estas criaturas, cerca del lago donde nos encontramos.**

**Como se dijo ambos ponis llegan a un pequeño lago en medio del bosque.**

**Crimson: Bien aquí estamos… ¿Ahora qué?**

**Sorceress: Miremos en los alrededores y tratemos de encontrar alguna señal de las criaturas. **

**Crimson: Eso suena a mucho trabajo.**

**Sorceress: Bueno, quizá puedas ver algo desde el aire.**

**Crimson: Hecho jefa.**

**Crimson ****se eleva por encima de los árboles y observa los alrededores.**

**Sorceress: ¡¿Puedes ver algo?!**

**Crimson: ¡No, solo veo árboles, un río por allá! ¡Ah y un par de potros corriendo despavoridos! ¡Espera, ¿QUÉ?!**

**Desde la distancia se distinguen 2 pequeñas siluetas equinas corriendo por el bosque mientras son seguidas por unas criaturas.**

**Crimson: ¡SANTAS PLUMAS! ¡Hay potros huyendo de… de… no se que sean pero se ven feos!**

**Sorceress: ¡Tenemos que ir ¿Dónde están?!**

**Sin responder vuela hacia ella y sorprendiéndola la toma para luego volar en dirección a los potros.**

**Dos pequeños potros corren aterrados por el bosque, detrás de ellos unas criaturas cuyos cuerpos son cubiertos casi por completo por las sombras lanzan gruñidos y rugidos feroces, en un momento la pequeña potranca tropieza y cae, el potro detiene su huida y va a ayudarla, sus perseguidores aprovechan ese momento para darles alcance, una feroz criatura se lanza hacia ellos ambos pequeños cierran sus ojos temblando de miedo, más la criatura es detenida por la embestida de un corcel que se pone frente a los niños, las criaturas rugen con ferocidad y atacan más el corcel las detiene con una patada de sus patas traseras para luego hablar a los niños.**

**Corcel: ¡Corran!**

**Los pequeños obedecen comenzando a correr, una de las criaturas se lanza contra el corcel y este la detiene con su cuerpo, ambos empiezan a forcejear la criatura intenta morderlo pero él le da un golpe con su casco y lo azota en el suelo, el grito de los niños llama su atención al voltear ve que más criaturas habían aparecido, corre hacia los pequeños y estos se cubren detrás de él, las criaturas los rodean y se les acercan lentamente, el corcel mira a su alrededor en busca de una ruta de escape pero sin éxito, una criatura se lanza hacia ellos, los pequeños aterrados cierran los ojos, el corcel se prepara para pelear, pero la criatura es golpeada por un rayo de luz color rosa deteniendo su ataque, ****Sorceress**** cae frente a ellos con su cuerno brillando es seguida de ****Crimson**** quien desciende a sus espaldas, un destello surge del cuerno de la unicornio y este aleja las sombras del bosque permitiéndoles distinguir a las criaturas.**

**Crimson: ¿Qué cascos son esas cosas?**

**Sorceress: No… no estoy… segura, parecen lobos.**

**Crimson: Lobos… de madera.**

**El tenue brillo mágico les permite ver a estas criaturas similares a lobos cuyo pelaje se asemeja a la corteza de un árbol.**

**Corcel: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?**

**Crimson: El almuerzo de estas cosas si no tenemos cuidado.**

**Los lobos se lanzan a atacar, ****Sorceress ****lanza disparos de magia hacia ellos, ****Crimson**** maniobra sobre ellos golpeándolos, el corcel los repele con fuertes patadas manteniendo a los potros detrás de si.**

**Sorceress: Son muchos, no se si podremos con todos.**

**Crimson: No hay que rendirse, no me convertiré en botana de estas cosas.**

**Uno de los lobos se lanza hacia los niños, el corcel lo intercepta y lo patea causando que su cuerpo se desprenda en varios pedazos, al observar un trozo cercano se sorprende.**

**Corcel: Estas cosas no parecen madera, realmente están hechos de madera.**

**Sorceress: ¿Cómo dices?**

**Lanza un rayo de magia par repeler a uno de ellos y ve que el cuerpo de este también se desprende.**

**Crimson: Madera ¿Eh? Tengo una idea, todos sujétense de algo.**

**Tras ese aviso empieza a volar en círculos, ****Sorceress ****sin saber lo que planea crea una barrera mágica que los cubre a los 4 restantes, los ponis y lobos observan al pegaso volar a su alrededor un viento empieza a soplar, al principio lentamente pero con el tiempo su velocidad aumenta, tras la barrera los ponis no logran sentirlo pero ven que los lobos se esfuerzan por soportar la fuerte corriente, eventualmente el vuelo del pegaso crea un tornado de viento que succiona a los lobos y los vuelve pedazos de madera que se dispersan por el suelo cuando el viento se detiene.**

**Crimson: ¡Oh yeah! ¡Tomen eso perros arbóreos! … Eso no sonó tan gracioso como esperaba.**

**Sorceress ****quita la barrera y se acerca al pegaso.**

**Sorceress: Wow**** Crimson****, eso fue sorprendente.**

**Crimson: Ah no fue nada, aprendí a hacer eso cuando era potro, nada difícil para un pegaso.**

**Ambos se voltean a ver al corcel y los potros, ya en calma pueden observarlos bien, ninguno de ellos posee alas o cuerno, ambos pequeños son de color marrón, la potra tiene melena blanquecina y la del potro es grisácea, el pelaje del corcel es amarillo brillante y su melena es color verde al igual que la diminuta barba en su mentón, sus ojos son de un café claro y en su costado se ve un gran árbol.**

**Sorceress: ¿Están bien?**

**El corcel revisa a los pequeños y ve que no tienen heridas más allá de unos rasguños.**

**Corcel: Si, estamos bien, gracias por su ayuda.**

**Crimson: No hay de que viejo.**

**Corcel: Ahm… lamento sonar grosero pero… ¿Por qué una unicornio y un pegaso están en el bosque?**

**Crimson: Bueno yo me escondo de unos tipos que me persiguen, ella vive aquí.**

**Corcel: ¿Vive en este bosque señorita?**

**Sorceress: Bueno, si, eh habitado en este bosque desde pequeña, después de que mi pueblo fuera destruido.**

**Corcel: Lamento oír eso.**

**Sorceress: Descuida.**

**Corcel: Pero me sorprende que haya vivido aquí tanto tiempo, este bosque es en extremo peligroso.**

**Crimson: Ese no es problema para ella, pues la yegua que aquí ves, con todo y lo linda que es, es la unicornio más poderosa de toooooooodo el mundo.**

**Sorceress: Hay eso no es cierto.**

**Crimson: Si lo es.**

**Sorceress: ¿Qué hay de ustedes?**

**Corcel: Yo vine buscando a estos pequeños, al parecer decidieron salir a explorar el bosque, sin permiso.**

**Al decir esto mira con reproche a los dos potros quienes aplastan sus orejas y bajan la cabeza avergonzados.**

**Crimson: ¿Y de donde vienen?**

**Corcel: De un pequeño asentamiento al este.**

**Crimson: Es mejor que nos vayamos entonces, no quiero estar aquí si esas cosas vuelven.**

**Sorceress: Te apoyo, andando.**

**Dicho esto concentra un destello mágico en su cuerno permitiendo a los cinco caminar por el oscuro bosque**

**Crimson: No nos presentamos aún, soy Crimson Storm.**

**Sorceress: Yo soy Mystical Sorceress, pero puedes decirme solo Sorceress.**

**Crimson: Sigue siendo un nombre algo largo, ¿Qué tal si te decimos "****Sorcy****"?**

**Sorceress: ¿"Sorcy"?**

**Crimson: ¡Si! De cariño, y a mí pueden decirme "Crim"**

**Sorceress****lanza un pequeño gruñido pero no responde, el corcel y los pequeños potros ríen por lo bajo, ****Crimson**** habla al corcel.**

**Crimson: Y tú amigo, ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**Corcel: … Ah decir verdad yo no poseo un nombre, pero todos los que conozco me llaman Heartbound.**

**Crimson: ****Heartbound****, me gusta, podría decirte "****Heart****" oh "****Hb****".**

**Sorceress: ****Crimson**** no creo que debas ponerle apodos a otros así nada más.**

**Heartbound: No me molesta en realidad.**

**Crimson: ¿Ves? Aquí todos somos amigos.**

**Sorceress: … Supongo que tienes razón.**

**Dice adornando sus labios con una sonrisa.**

**El grupo continúa su caminata por el bosque por bastante tiempo hasta finalmente salir del mismo, en la lejanía se ve lo que parece un grupo de chozas.**

**Crimson: ¿Es allá?**

**Pregunta mientras se eleva un poco para mejorar su vista.**

**Heartbound: Si es nuestro pueblo, oh lo que nos atrevemos a llamar pueblo.**

**Crimson: Dime ¿Crees que se asusten si nos ven llegar contigo?**

**Heartbound: No, no creo que les moleste.**

**La puerta de la celda se cierra dejando al pegaso y la unicornio encerrados.**

**Sorceress: Bueno, las cosas pudieron salir mejor.**

**Crimson: Ya lo creo.**

**Corcel: ¡Ustedes dos silencio!**

**Ordena el corcel que los había encerrado, ****Heartbound**** se acerca a la celda y ve a ambos a través de la ventanilla de la puerta.**

**Heartbound: Yo… lamento esto, de verdad.**

**Crimson: Nah no es tu culpa.**

**Heartbound: No creí que los del pueblo fueran a reaccionar así.**

**Sorceress: Es comprensible, tienen miedo de que vengan a invadir el pueblo.**

**Heartbound: Intentaré hablar con los jefes para que los dejen salir.**

**Dicho esto el corcel terrestre se retira.**

**Crimson: Bien supongo que estaremos aquí un tiempo.**

**Dice mientras se recuesta sobre la pared, ****Sorceress**** lo imita y quedan en silencio un tiempo hasta que ****Crimson**** habla.**

**Crimson: Oye, ¿Qué crees que hayan sido esas cosas?**

**Sorceress: ¿Qué cosas?**

**Crimson: Esas cosas, lobos de madera.**

**Sorceress: … No lo se, jamás había visto seres así.**

**Crimson: Hey, no crees, ¿Crees que puedan ser los animales que buscabas?**

**La unicornio guarda silencio mientras piensa en ese hecho.**

**Sorceress: Híbridos animales y vegetales, similares a lobos, los lobos viven en jaurías, podrían ser que construyan nidos.**

**Crimson: Y son seres caninos, no se mucho de animales no voladores, pero jamás escuché de seres así, ¿Podría ser una especie nueva?**

**Sorceress: Mh, ciertamente jamás se ah documentado un criatura semejante, pero abría que investigar más a fondo par estar seguros.**

**Crimson: Bueno lo sea oh no, es un animal… oh planta, totalmente nueva, cool.**

**El tiempo pasa sobre el pequeño pueblo, el astro dorado se mueve por el firmamento mientas que en el interior de una cabaña, ****Heartbound ****se encuentra frente a un pequeño grupo de corceles terrestre quienes son los jefes de la aldea, uno de ellos cuya barba refleja su avanzada edad rompe el silencio.**

**Jefe 1:****Heartbound****, ¿cómo ha podido traer a dos forasteros a nuestro pueblo?****Más aún siendo pertenecientes a otras razas.**

**Heartbound: Con todo respeto jefe, ellos no representan una amenaza para nosotros.**

**Jefe 1: ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?**

**Heartbound: Ellos nos ayudaron a mí y a los potros que fui a buscar, nos salvaron de un grupo de seres extraños, similares a lobos.**

**Los jefes se observan un momento hasta que otro de ellos hace una pregunta.**

**Jefe 2: ¿Cómo sabes que son de fiar? Podrían ser espías que amenacen el pueblo.**

**Heartbound: No lo son.**

**Jefe 1: ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**Heartbound: … Yo confío en ellos.**

**Los jefes se sorprenden ante esta declaración pero logran ocultar su reacción, los corceles observan a ****Heartbound**** quien mantiene una mirada decidida en su rostro.**

**Crimson: Muy bien… ¿Es más grande que una carreta?**

**Sorceress: No, y esa fue tu pregunta número 18, solo te quedan 2.**

**Crimson: Si se matemáticas gracias, veamos…**

**Con un casco en su mentón comienza a pensar.**

**Crimson: Bien, es un perro.**

**Sorceress: Ge ge, casi, un zorro.**

**Crimson: ¿Un qué?**

**Sorceress: Un zorro, cuadrúpedo canino, vive en las llanuras y se alimenta principalmente de roedores y otros mamíferos pequeños.**

**Crimson: Aaarrrggg… no es justo, soy pésimo con los animales no voladores.**

**Sorceress: No es mi culpa que no estudiaras la fauna más allá, o acá, de las nubes.**

**Crimson: Generalmente los pegasos no nos preocupamos por lo que hay debajo del cielo.**

**Sorceress: Sin ofender pero los pegasos deberían tomar más encuenta el mundo terrestre, después de todo es fundamental para cada tribu, incluyéndolos.**

**Crimson: Más fácil decir que hacer, los pegasos somos de pensamiento ligero, no profundizamos en detalles.**

**Sorceress: Entiendo eso, pero un poco de estudio hace muy bien.**

**Crimson: No todo los ponis somos fanáticos de los libros como tú.**

**Sorceress: No soy una fanática, solo me gusta leer, jamás eh conocido algún ****pony**** a quien no le guste leer de vez en cuando.**

**Crimson: Lo dices como si hubieras conocido a muchos ponis.**

**Ese comentario pone en ****Sorceress**** una expresión de melancolía.**

**Crimson: Ah no yo… no quise decir o sea… ¡Hay estúpido estúpido!**

**Se golpea la cabeza mientras se insulta él mismo.**

**Sorceress: No no, tienes razón.**

**Suspira y guarda silencio un rato.**

**Sorceress: Cuando llegué al escondite siendo pequeña, me sentía realmente sola, sabía que mi pueblo fue destruido, que probablemente no volvería a ver a mi familia y amigos, no tenía nada, solo mis recuerdos, fue entonces que me sumergí en los libros, al leerlos y aprender de ellos, fui capaz de apartar esos pensamientos, con el tiempo llegué a estar tan inmersa que aunque tuve más de una oportunidad de apartarme y vivir en otro lugar, siempre volvía allí, quería aprender más, saber más, creo que era mi forma de alejarme de la soledad, de apartar esos tristes pensamiento, de los pocos ponis que conocí, ninguno fue un… amigo real, solo alguien con quien cruzaba un par de palabras.**

**Un profundo silencio se presenta, ****Sorceress**** mira al suelo con una triste expresión, mantiene su mirada en ella y sonríe.**

**Crimson: Bueno, ahora tienes amigos verdaderos.**

**La unicornio mira al pony alado quien le sonríe, ella devuelve la sonrisa.**

**Pasan unos minutos hasta que oyen el sonido del cerrojo de la puerta, voltean y ven esta abrirse y a ****Heartbound ****entrar.**

**Crimson: Hey compañero, ¿Qué hay?**

**Heartbound: Los jefes han accedido a dejarlos salir.**

**Crimson: Oh yeah, me alegra oírlo, tanto tiempo sin estirar mis alas me estaba enloqueciendo.**

**Sorceress: Eso parece haber sido muy fácil, ¿Cuál es el truco?**

**Heartbound: Ninguno, los jefes dijeron que podía dejarlos salir, pero que si causaban algún problema me harían responsable a mí.**

**Crimson: Eh, ¿Y eso no te molesta?**

**Heartbound: ¿Por qué debería?**

**Sorceress: Me sorprende que nos dejes salir bajo esas circunstancias.**

**Crimson: ¿No temes que hagamos algo malo?**

**Heartbound: En lo absoluto, se que puedo confiar en ustedes.**

**Los tres ponis se sonríen y salen del lugar, ya en el exterior el pony alado no pierde tiempo y extiende sus alas alzando el vuelo.**

**Crimson: Ah si, necesitaba esto.**

**Heartbound: Bien, ¿Quieren que les muestre un poco el lugar?**

**Sorceress: En realidad, pienso que es mejor que nos vallamos.**

**Heartbound: ¿Qué dice?**

**Crimson ****desciende junto a ellos.**

**Crimson: Es verdad, por aquí no parecen muy cómodos con nuestra presencia.**

**Heartbound ****voltea a los alrededores y ve a varios habitantes observar al grupo con miradas de temor y desconfianza.**

**Sorceress: Lo mejor es que nos vayamos, antes de que causemos algún problema.**

**Heartbound: … Si, lo entiendo, los acompañare fuera del pueblo.**

**Sorceress: Está bien podemos ir solos.**

**Crimson: No queremos causarte más problemas.**

**Con una despedida final ambos se retiran del pueblo y regresan al bosque.**

**Crimson: Agradable sujeto.**

**Sorceress: Si, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?**

**Crimson: Tú eres la jefa, decide.**

**Sorceress: Desde cuando soy la jefa.**

**Crimson: Bueno es tu bosque, y tu base, me suena a que eres la jefa aquí.**

**Sorceress: Tu razonamiento es extraño, pero de acuerdo, veamos si podemos averiguar más de esas criaturas, me causan mucha intriga.**

**Crimson: A la orden jefa.**

**Heartbound**** camina por el pueblo recibiendo algunas miradas intrigantes, en un momento un corcel se le acerca.**

**Corcel: Oye ****Heartbound ****¿Dónde están esos tipos?**

**Heartbound: Se han marchado.**

**Corcel: ¡¿Los dejaste ir?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!**

**Heartbound: ¿Cuál es el problema?**

**Corcel: ¡¿Cuál es el problema?! ¡El problema es que esos espías de seguro traerán a su ejército a atacarnos!**

**Heartbound: No son espías, ni tampoco son parte de algún ejército.**

**Corcel: ¡¿Entonces que hacían aquí?!**

**Heartbound: Nos salvaron a mí a unos potros de unas criaturas en el bosque.**

**Corcel: Patrañas, seguro fue una trampa para llegar al pueblo.**

**Heartbound: Ellos ni siquiera tenían conocimiento de este pueblo, yo los traje.**

**Corcel: ¡¿Qué tú qué?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!**

**Heartbound: Deseaba agradecerles su ayuda, tristemente no salió como esperaba.**

**Los ponis a su alrededor observan la discusión con inseguridad.**

**Corcel: ¡¿Qué esperabas?! ¡¿Qué los 3 se sentaran a platicar y beber té?!**

**Heartbound: Era una de mis ideas realmente.**

**Corcel: ¡Estás demente! ¡Son enemigos!**

**Heartbound: ¡No lo son!**

**Corcel: ¡Los pegasos y unicornio son enemigos! ¡Eso ya deberías saberlo!**

**Heartbound: Eso es falso, ellos tienen buen corazón.**

**Corcel: ¡Ni siquiera los conoces!**

**Heartbound: Sé que así es.**

**Corcel: ¡Tú no sabes nada! Y escucha cuando el pueblo sea atacado recuerda que fue tu culpa.**

**Tras esta declaración el corcel se aleja murmurando insultos y maldiciones, los habitantes observan a ****Heartbound**** con inseguridad, él al notarlos suspira y se retira del lugar, entra en una cabaña cuyo interior cuenta con una pequeña mesa, un estante con ciertos objetos y un grupo de almohadones en una esquina, se recuesta en estos y pensando en los acontecimientos recientes cierra los ojos.**


	4. Parte 4

**Crimson: Repítemelo, ¿Cómo funciona este hechizo?**

**Pregunta flotando al lado de ****Sorceress**** mientras avanzan por el bosque.**

**Sorceress: ¿Sabes como funciona el radar de un murciélago?**

**Crimson: Claro envía una onda de sonido que al rebotar en algo llega a sus oídos y así crea una imagen del ambiente.**

**Sorceress: Pues es similar, lanzo una onda de energía mágica por el bosque, luego esta vuelve a mí y en mi mente puedo ver lo que hay dentro, si detecto una criatura de aspecto canino sabré su localización.**

**Crimson: Sin ofender pero no suena muy seguro, quiero decir, dudo que esas cosas sean lo único que luzcan como perros en este lugar.**

**Sorceress: Lo se pero como no sabemos donde empezar es nuestra mejor opción, guarda silencio unos segundos para concentrarme.**

**Crimson ****mueve su casco sobre su boca en un gesto de "sellado", ****Sorceress**** cierra los ojos y su cuerno empieza a brillar con un aura rosa, tras unos segundos abre los ojos demostrando un destello rosado, de su cuerno surge una oleada de energía que atraviesa el bosque, en la mente de la unicornio se muestran imágenes en sombras, siluetas de árboles, plantas, rocas, toda clase de animales, finalmente una forma familiar y peculiar se presenta.**

**Sorceress: ¡Los encontré! … Creo.**

**Crimson: ¡Genial! ¿En donde?**

**Sorceress: En dirección al noreste, aproximadamente a 1.3 kilómetros, hay que apresurarnos para no perderlos.**

**Crimson: ¡Ya rugiste!**

**Con eso dicho toma a la unicornio y se eleva a gran velocidad.**

**No pasa mucho hasta que divisan en un diminuto claro a un grupo de las criaturas el cual se encontraba descansando.**

**Crimson: Ahí están.**

**Sorceress: Pensar que fallé tantas veces en encontrar estas criaturas yo sola, y luego tú llegas y puff, aquí están, ¿Quién se supone que eres?**

**Crimson: Tal vez tu amuleto de la suerte je je.**

**Sorceress: Bueno amuleto de la suerte, sígueme dando suerte y desciende un poco.**

**Crimson: Ah… exactamente que vas a hacer, considero mala idea acercarnos a esas cosas.**

**Sorceress: Ya lo se, por eso voy a poner un hechizo de rastreo sobre ellos.**

**Crimson: ¿Hechizo de rastreo?**

**Sorceress: Es un hechizo con el que podré observarlos desde lejos, anda baja un poco para que pueda usarlo.**

**Crimson: Bueno vale.**

**Desciende de manera lenta hasta que la unicornio le hace un gesto de detenerse, desde la altura ella envía un tenue brillo desde su cuerno hacia las criaturas, estas reaccionan volteando a los alrededores más al no ver nada continúan su descanso.**

**Sorceress: Eso debería servir.**

**Crimson: ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer?**

**Sorceress: Bueno no puedo volar.**

**Crimson: Eso es un alivio porque de otra forma me sentiría un inútil.**

**El pegaso empieza a volar regresando a la base.**

**Crimson: y ahora qué haces? Es otro hechizo?**

**Sorceress: Esto es más un encantamiento**

**Ya ambos en la base la unicornio vierte un par de hiervas dentro del caldero y lo revuelve, ambos observan el caldero, el líquido dentro junto a las hiervas se agitan y se forma una silueta.**

**Crimson: oye, ¿Son los lobos?**

**Pregunta al ver un grupo de siluetas de aspecto canino**

**Sorceress: Así es, encontré estas hierbas tiradas en aquellos "nidos", como no sabía que eran las traje y las eh estado usando para seguir el rastro de las criaturas.**

**Crimson: ¿Cómo sabías que eran de ellos?**

**Sorceress: No sabía, pero estas hierbas siempre estaban cerca, así que pensé que podrían serme útiles.**

**Crimson: Vaya, se me hace que esas plantas son más útiles que yo.**

**Dice mientras voltea la mirada algo serio.**

**Sorceress: Oh no digas eso.**

**Sorceress**** abraza a ****Crimson**** sorprendiéndolo.**

**Sorceress: Tú me has ayudado mucho, sin ti quizá nunca los hubiera encontrado, gracias.**

**Crimson ****se aparta un poco y mantiene su pata en alto.**

**Crimson: Ah sí está bien, pero corta con los abrazos, no me van esas cosas cursis.**

**Sorceress: ha vamos no tienes porque avergonzarte.**

**Crimson: no me avergüenzo, pero no me van los abrazos y esas cosas.**

**Sorceress: Oh, es tan típico de los corceles, no aceptan un poco de cariño.**

**La unicornio ríe seguida de su compañero, el caldero burbujea y ambos observan como las siluetas de los lobos se mueven corriendo y dando saltos.**

**Crimson: Explícame otra vez por favor.**

**Sorceress: Este encantamiento reacciona junto al hechizo de rastreo que usé, desde aquí puedo ver lo que esas criaturas hacen en todo momento al igual que su localización, no es la mejor forma de estudiar a una especie nueva pero es segura.**

**Crimson: uh, ya veo, no dejas de asombrarme.**

**Ambos ponis observan las siluetas, estas se mantienen en movimiento constante a través del bosque,**

**Sorceress: Esto es emocionante, estudiar a una especie completamente nueva.**

**Crimson: Si tú lo dices…**

**Habla el pegaso con una expresión un tanto cansada.**

**Crimson: ¿Y cómo los llamarás?**

**Sorceress: ¿Eh? ¿Llamarlos?**

**Crimson: A estas criaturas, ¿Cómo las llamarás?**

**Sorceress ****mantiene silencio un momento antes de hablar.**

**Sorceress: ¡Es verdad! Es mi deber nombrarlos. Pero… ¿Cómo debo nombrarlos?**

**Crimson: Pues no lo sé, son como lobos, pero están hechos de madera.**

**Sorceress: Hibridos, animales y plantas, especímenes fascinantes.**

**Ambos ponis guardan silencio por un momento.**

**Sorceress: Se necesitará más información, pero de momento estos seres serán conocidos como los Hibridus Arboricus Salvajus.**

**Silencio…**

**Crimson: … ¿Qué tal, Timber Wolfs?**

**Un poco más de silencio.**

**Sorceress: … Funcionará.**

**Dice sonriente.**

**El tiempo pasa y la noche llega, ambos se preparan para dormir, ****Crimson ****amontona unos cuantos almohadones cuando escucha un sonido.**

**Crimson: ¿Uh? … ¿Y eso?**

**Sorceress: ¿Mh? ¿Qué pasa?**

**Se mantiene el silencio por un rato.**

**Crimson: Ahí está otra vez**

**Sorceress: ¿Qué cosa?**

**Crimson: Ese sonido es… un escuadrón de guerra.**

**Sorceress: ¡¿Qué dices?!**

**Crimson: Un escuadrón de guerra se acerca.**

**Sorceress ****muestra una mirada de pánico y se apresura en ir al cuarto principal, la sigue y ya en el lugar la unicornio usa su magia en un círculo dibujado en la pared y mira este fijamente, el pegaso se acerca.**

**Crimson: ¿Oye qué haces?**

**La respuesta le llega cuando en el centro del círculo se ve la imagen del bosque y un grupo de corceles con armaduras marchando**

**Crimson: ¿Es el hechizo que hiciste con los lobos?**

**Sorceress: No, es uno diferente, eh pintado círculos similares por el bosque, juntos forman un hechizo de visión que me permite ver distintos lugares del área.**

**Ambos observan como los soldados avanzan a través del bosque.**

**Crimson: Creí que nadie se atrevía a entrar aquí.**

**Sorceress: Así era, este lugar es demasiado peligroso, no me explico que pueden estar haciendo aquí.**

**Con un destello de su cuerpo la visión en el círculo cambia mostrando a los soldados desde otra perspectiva, ambos observan como los soldados avanzan por el bosque a paso decidido.**

**Sorceress: Un momento…**

**Crimson: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Sorceress: A caso están… no, no puede ser…**

**Sigue iluminando su cuerno para observan a los soldados.**

**Crimson: ¿Qué, qué pasa?**

**Sorceress: … ¡Están yendo hacia el pueblo!**

**Crimson: ¡¿Qué dices?!**

**Ambos observan con detenimiento el camino de los soldados.**

**Crimson: Es… Ese camino lleva al pueblo…**

**Sorceress: No puede ser… ¿Qué pueden querer ahí?**

**Crimson: No lo se… pero tenemos que ir.**

**Ella asiente y ambos salen de la base, el pegaso al instante se mantiene inmóvil y mira al cielo.**

**Sorceress: … ¿Qué sucede?**

**Crimson: … Se acerca una tormenta.**

**Sorceress: ¿Qué?**

**Crimson: Es una tormenta, y una muy fuerte.**

**Sorceress ****observa el cielo en busca de nubes de lluvia.**

**Sorceress: ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**Crimson ****cierra sus ojos y en su mente se imagina los fuertes vientos y las nubes acercarse**

**Crimson: … Puedo sentirla.**

**Sorceress: Wow, es como si fueses uno con las tormentas.**

**Crimson: Creo que los soldados no son lo únicos que llegarán al pueblo pronto, andando.**

**La unicornio asiente y el pegaso la toma entre sus patas para emprender el vuelo con destino al pueblo.**

**No pasa mucho hasta que consiguen llegar al lugar y observar como un grupo de soldados empieza a atacar a los ponys del pueblo.**

**Sorceress: ¡Ahí, es**** Heartbound****!**

**Señala a un punto particular donde se ve al corcel terrestre combatiendo a varios soldados a la vez. Uno de los soldados se lanza hacia él blandiendo una lanza, ****Heartbound**** esquiva el arma y con su boca la toma golpeando a su atacante y otros dos soldados que lo atacaron, tres soldados se lanzan sobre él para aplastarlo pero con su fuerza logra quitárselos de encima.**

**?: Veo que te has mantenido en forma**** Heartbound****.**

**Al escuchar la voz voltea y ve a un corcel terrestre cubierto con una capa que lo observa seriamente.**

**Heartbound: … ****Groundoom****.**

**El corcel de la capa corre hasta ****Heartbound**** y este responde igual, ambos chocan con el otro y empiezan a luchar con golpes y patadas.**

**Sorceress: Baja ****Crimson**** hay que ayudarlo.**

**Crimson: Tú ve y ayúdalo, la tormenta está muy cerca y podría volverse peligroso.**

**Tras decir esto desciende y deja caer a ****Sorceress**** desde una altura que no la lastime y luego se aleja volando, ****Sorceress**** corre hasta ****Heartbound**** y en su cuerno concentra su magia.**

**Sorceress: ¡****Heartbound****!**

**El corcel se voltea y la ve.**

**Heartbound: ¿****Sorceress****?**

**Sorceress: ¡Agáchate!**

**Con ese grito desprende de su cuerno un rayo de magia hacia ellos, se suelta de su oponente y se tira al suelo provocando que el ataque golpee de lleno al otro pony el cual vuela varios metros hacia a tras estrellándose duramente contra el suelo.**

**Sorceress**** corre a ver a.**

**Sorceress: ¡****Heart****! ¿Estás bien?**

**Él se levanta y se sacude un poco.**

**Heartbound: Si, estoy bien ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

**Sorceress: ****Crimson**** y yo vimos a los soldados y vinimos a ayudar.**

**Heartbound: ¿****Crimson****? ¿Dónde está él?**

**Se escuchan relámpagos y una lluvia empieza a caer, ambos miran hacia el cielo.**

**Sorceress: … Ahí arriba…**

**Dentro de las nubes**** Crimson**** vuela hábilmente evitando las descargas eléctricas, con la mirada busca en la profunda oscuridad mientras piensa.**

**Crimson: Debo encontrar el centro, así podré dispersar la tormenta.**

**Se mantiene volando cuando repentinamente una sombra pasa frente a él.**

**Crimson: ¿Qué fue es?**

**Observa a su alrededor buscando la sombra y siente un relámpago acercársele, consigue esquivarlo pero algo pasa volando y lo golpea.**

**Crimson: ¡Agh! Solo un pegaso podría volar así de rápido.**

**A duras penas evita el golpe de un relámpago y por el rabillo del ojo ve la sombra acercarse, se eleva para evitar el impacto y la sombra voltea y lo sigue.**

**Crimson: No tengo tiempo para esto.**

**Piensa mientras realiza giros y vueltas para intentar perder a su perseguidor, en un momento el pegaso misterioso lanza un objeto a las nubes, ****Crimson**** nota esto pero no logra reaccionar antes de que las nubes desprendan una enorme cantidad de relámpagos, intenta evitarlos pero uno logra golpearlo causando todo su cuerpo paralizarse y debido a esto empieza a caer, el otro pegaso muestra una sonrisa y se pierde entre las nubes.**

**En el pueblo los soldados habían concentrado su ataque en ****Sorceress ****y****Heartbound ****quienes resistieron la batalla, utilizaba su magia para repelerlos mientras hacía uso de su fuerza física.**

**Sorceress: ¿Por qué están atacando el pueblo?**

**Heartbound: Lo ignoro, los soldados solo aparecieron y comenzaron a atacar a todos.**

**Los soldados comienzan a ceder en su ataque, de entre ellos se ve acercarse un corcel terrestre de pelaje marrón y melena negra, ****Heartbound**** y ve al corcel frente a ellos y ambos se observan con una expresión indescifrable**

**Heartbound: … ****Groundoom****…**

**Los ojos de ****Crimson ****lentamente se abren y se da cuenta de que está cayendo, con un poco de esfuerzo abre sus alas y se estabiliza en el aire.**

**Crimson: Crimson Storm ¿Muerto por un rayo? Ni hablar, eso no pasará.**

**Luego de sacudirse para quitarse la estática de su cuerpo regresa a las nubes.**

**Groundoom: … Por fin te encuentro**** Heartbound****.**

**Heartbound: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

**Groundoom: Respuestas, quiero saber porque te fuiste.**

**Heartbound: Tú lo sabes perfectamente.**

**Sorceress ****confundida no dice palabra mientras observa a ambos.**

**Crimson ****vuela a través de las nubes evitando las descargas eléctricas.**

**Crimson: ahí está, el núcleo de la tormenta.**

**Se acerca a una nube cuyo aspecto es más oscuro y profundo que el resto.**

**Groundoom ****no responde pero su vista se desvía a ver a la unicornio, luego vuelve a ver al corcel terrestre.**

**Groundoom: Además de traición, fraternizas con nuestros enemigos.**

**Heartbound: No son mis enemigos, tú crees que son tuyos.**

**Groundoom: Sabes que nuestro objetivo es conseguir la paz.**

**Heartbound: No, lo que quieres es crear un mundo de esclavitud donde tú gobiernes.**

**Groundoom: Alguna vez fuiste un excelente soldado. **

**Heartbound: ¡Basta con eso! no tengo nada que hablar contigo, vete de aquí.**

**Groundoom: Si quieres ser un traidor, serás tratado como tal**

**Los soldados se lanzan hacia**** Heartbound, ****él se prepara para luchar pero repentinamente Un círculo de luz rodea a los soldados y pronto todos son incapaces de moverse.**

**Sorceress: Ya me arte de ustedes, ¿Quines se creen para venir a tacar un pueblo pacífico?**

**Groundoom: Lo que hagamos no es asunto tuyo unicornio**

**Sorceress: Si intentas lastimar a mi amigo, entonces es asunto mío.**

**Groundoom: Entonces serás eliminada.**

**Sorceress: Inténtalo.**

**Su cuerno se ilumina a la vez que ambos son completamente rodeados por los soldados. Sin previo aviso unos rayos empiezan a caer alrededor de los soldados, todos miran arriba para ver a ****Crimson**** sobrevolándolos**

**Crimson: no se metan con mis amigos o les irá mal**

**Para resaltar el hecho golpea una nube provocando que un relámpago caiga a un lado de ****Groundoom ****quien retrocede y muestra una mirada de ira, mira a los tres ponys y luego habla**

**Groundoom: ... Esto no ha terminado, retirada**

**Con eso todos los soldados se retiran y salen del pueblo, ****Groundoom**** da una última mirada a los tres antes de irse**

**Crimson: ¡Si huyan cobardes! se hacen los valientes, son unos potrillos.**

**El pegaso baja y sus amigos al verlo se preocupan.**

**Sorceress: Crimson estás herido!**

**Heartbound: que te ocurrió?**

**Crimson: un pegaso, estaba dentro de la tormenta, me atacó**

**Sorceress: pegaso? estás seguro?**

**Crimson: solo un pegaso podría volar así, pero descuiden, estoy bien, no fué nada muy serio**

**?: ¡Ustedes!**

**Los tres voltean para ver al corcel de antes acercárseles con una mirada de ira.**

**Corcel: Sabía que eran una amenaza.**

**Crimson: ¿Disculpa?**

**Corcel: ¡Ustedes trajeron esos soldados a nuestro pueblo!**

**Crimson: ¿De que hablas? Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver.**

**Corcel: ¡No mientan! Estábamos bien, hasta que ustedes llegaron, ¡Es su culpa!**

**Heartbound: ¡Basta! tus acusaciones son absurdas.**

**Corcel: ¡Tú no hables! ¡Tú trajiste estos monstruos aquí! ¡Eres el responsable!**

**Crimson: ¡¿A quienes llamas monstruos?!**

**Sorceress: ¡No somos monstruos! ¡Somos ponys igual que tú!**

**Corcel: ¡No somos iguales! ¡Los de su clase son bestias! ¡Solo miren lo le hicieron a nuestro pueblo!**

**Crimson: Sujétenme porque lo voy a…**

**Heartbound: Solo dices tonterías, viste perfectamente cómo se enfrentaron a los soldados, fueron ellos quienes los alejaron, ¡Ellos nos salvaron!**

**El corcel abre la boca para hablar pero una yegua se le adelanta.**

**Yegua: ¡Basta! Dejen de discutir, da igual, ****el porque**** atacaron, lo importante ahora, es irnos de aquí.**

**Todos los ponys bajan la mirada, se hace silencio un momento.**

**Sorceress: ¿Qué… Qué significa eso?**

**Heartbound****cierra los ojos y tarda un poco en contestar.**

**Heartbound: Ahora que saben que estamos aquí, es seguro que volverán, debemos irnos, y buscar otro lugar donde asentar nuestro pueblo.**

**Todos permanecen en silencio, y observan a todos y luego al otro.**

**Sorceress: Pero… no pueden irse, este es su hogar.**

**Dice a su compañero terrestre el cual responde con un tono derrotista.**

**Heartbound: Ya es algo común para nosotros, la guerra, nos alcanza, sin importar donde vayamos.**

**Los ponys comienzan a dispersarse. Observan su pueblo dañado y comienzan a recoger lo que no fue destruido.**

**Crimson: … No… vamos, no pueden rendirse.**

**Vuela y se acerca a los ponys.**

**Crimson: Este es su pueblo, su hogar, no pueden abandonarlo.**

**Corcel: ¿Qué más podemos hacer? Todo está destruido.**

**Crimson: Solo tienen que confiar, trabajando juntos, se puede arreglar todo**

**(ritmo de Smile Smile Smile)**

**A veces podrás ver**

**Días malos puede haber**

**Pero aunque todo mal esté**

**El mañana no se va a perder**

**Vuela alrededor del pueblo llamando la atención de todos.**

**Y si triste tú estás**

**En este día gris**

**Tras la lluvia tú verás**

**El sol volvará a salir**

**Va con los potros que conocío y los sube a ambos a su lomo para seguir volando.**

**Pues solo tienes que confiar**

**Y verás**

**Que un arco iris va a brillar**

**Así será**

**Sobre vuela un pequeño lago y toca el agua con su casco, los potros observan sus reflejos sonrientes, el pegaso haciendo creando una pequeña onda de agua que al tocar el sol forma un arco íris.**

**Mantén fe dentro de tu corazón**

**Y verás brillar el sol**

**No debes desistir**

**Debes tus sueños seguir**

**Recuerda solo no estás**

**Tus amigos están aquí**

**Con su magia ayuda a levanta y ordenar algunas cosas.**

**Difícil puede ser**

**Si solo tú estás**

**Pero yendo juntos a la vez**

**Verás que todo podrás hacer**

**Al ver a un corcel empujando solo una carreta se pone junto a él y lo ayuda siendo seguida por otros logrando que mover la carreta sea más fácil.**

**Pues solo tienes que confiar**

**Podrás ver**

**Un nuevo día pronto llegará**

**Así es**

**Se acerca a ****Heartbound**** quien frota un poco la tierra revelando una pequeña flor.**

**En tu corazón has de creer**

**Y todo realidad va a ser**

**Habrá días que serán muy duros**

**Y no podrás soportar**

**Pe****ro****mi****ra ****a**** t****u****la****do**

**Y t****us ami****gos****al****lí esta****rán**

**Todos los ponys del pueblo empiezan ajuntarse y sonreírse unos a otros.**

**Hay algo muy importa**

**Que no deberás olvidar**

**L****a****f****e y ****l****a espe****ranza**

**E****n t****u****cora****zón mante****ndrás**

**Guarda en tu interior**

**Dentro de tu corazón**

**Confianza y fé**

**Esperanza ten**

**Y to****do****sal****drá m****uy****bi****en**

**Todos los ponys incluido el corcel que los agredió sonríen y empiezan a arreglar el pueblo.**

**Pu****es****so****lo tie****nes****q****ue con****fiar**

**Y ve****rás**

**Qu****e u****n ar****co****ir****is v****a**** a bri****llar**

**As****í****se****rá**

**Man****tén****f****e den****tro****d****e t****u****cora****zón**

**Y ve****rás****bri****llar e****l****so****l**

**Va****mos****to****do po****ny**

**Cre****an cre****an**

**De****jen****l****a tris****teza****fu****era fue****ra**

**Y q****ue****l****a ale****gría****crez****ca crez****ca**

**Den****tro d****e****s****u cora****zón**

**Todos los ponys se unen a la canción.**

**Vamos todo pony**

**Crean crean**

**Dejen la tristeza fuera fuera**

**Y que la alegría crezca crezca**

**Dentro de su corazón**

**Solo tienen que cree**

**El mañana va a llegar**

**Mant****engan**** e****n****s****u cora****zón ****l****a****f****e**

**Co****n f****e**

**Ver****án**

**Bri****llar**

**E****l****so****l**

**De****ben****con****fiar**

**De****ben con****fiar**

**Los ponys admiran el trabajo realizado, casi todas las viviendas habían sido reparadas, aún había daños pero todos se centraban en el trabajo bien logrado.**

**Crimson: ¡Si señor de eso estaba hablando!**

**Sorceress: El pueblo se ve increhíble.**

**Heartbound: Gracias, por todo.**

**Ambos ponys le sonríen y el pueblo empieza a pisar sus casco en la tierra para celebrar.**

**Lejos del pueblo se ve a entrar a una oscura cueva.**

**Groundoom: … Quienes eran esas escoreas entrometidas, malditos sean, y maldito sea, no queda otra, habrá que recurrir al plan B**

**Al internarse en lo profundo llega a una especie de pedestal en el cual se ve una joya resplandeciente, al tocarla la joya brilla con intensidad.**

**Groundoom: Aquí Groundoom, reportando la situación.**

**Cae la noche sobre el pequeño pueblo, sus habitantes empiezan a entrar en sus viviendas y prepararse para la noche, algunos potros más jóvenes ya hace tiempo habían caído en sus sueños, los 3 ponys se despidieron de un grupo de potros y partieron hacia el hogas del terrerstre.**

**Sorceress: ¿Seguro no les importa que nos quedemos esta noche?**

**Heartbound: En lo absoluto, yo diría que hasta se ganaron cierto cariño.**

**Crimson: … Saben… no me había divertido así en años, me alegra… haber estado aquí.**

**Sorceress: Si yo igual**

**Los 3 se sonríen y ríen un poco antes de entrar en la vivienda.**

**Heartbound: Sé que no es mucho, pero espero estén cómodos.**

**Crimson: Deberías ver el lugar donde vivía en Wingus.**

**Sorceress: Una casa pequeña es mejor que una cueva.**

**Luego de apilar algunas sábanas y cojines cada quien se recuesta, una vez más tuvo problemas para ponerse cómodo.**

**Crimson: Hubiera toma una de esas nubes si no odiara mojarme las plumas.**

**Heartbound: Lamento que no estés cómodo.**

**Crimson: No, no, no es tu culpa, los pegasos no estamos acostumbrados a la tierra.**

**Sorceress: ****Heartbound****, sobre ese sujeto… quería saber… um…**

**Heartbound: Si, lo conozco, la verdad, es que antes pertenecía al Ejército Terrestre, ****Groundoom**** me aseguró que la lucha era para alcanzar la paz entre los ponys.**

**Crimson: Y el truco era…**

**Heartbound: Para alcanzar esa paz, era necesario someter y esclavizar a las otras razas, para que los terrestres fueran los soberanos.**

**Sorceress: Al final, el objetivo de las tres razas es la misma. ¿Cuándo acabará esta guerra?**

**Crimson: … Desearía, que hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer.**

**Heartbound: Hoy le devolvieron la esperanza a este pueblo, **

**Crimson: Solo hicimos lo que parecía correcto.**

**Heartbound: Y se los agradezco, no había visto este lugar tan rebosante de alegría.**

**Sorceress: Date algo de crédito, tú ayudas mucho a este lugar.**

**Crimson: Me atrevo a decir que estos ponys estarían perdidos sin ti.**

**Heartbound: No lo creo.**

**Su plática se extiende por un rato hasta que los tres deciden irse a dormir.**

**En su subconsciente los tres ponys recorren un lugar extraño, deslumbrante y aparentemente vacío, acaban encontrándose los tres en un mismo punto.**

**Crimson: Oigan ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos es mi sueño?**

**Sorceress: Tú estás en el nuestro no te creas tan importante.**

**Crimson: ¿Qué? No entendí eso.**

**Sorceress: La verdad yo tampoco pero sonó bien.**

**Heartbound: ¿Alguno puede decirme que está ocurriendo?**

**Un destello tintineando en la lejanía llama su atención, sus ojos se mantienen fijos en ese punto hasta que el destello empieza a moverse, siguen el destello con su mirada y este va acercándoseles y adquiere una forma.**

**Crimson: … ¿Un unicornio?**

**Heartbound: … ¿Un pegaso?**

**Sorceress: … Ambos…**

**Finalmente el destello desciende frente a ellos y se va apagando revelando la forma de una yegua de gran altura, con granes alas y un largo cuerno, los tres ponys quedan asombrados y no pueden articular palabra, la yegua de pelaje blanquecino y una melena rojiza, la sonrisa en el rostro de la yegua se mantiene todo el tiempo mientras mira a los tres ponys frente a ella.**

**El silencio se mantiene un momento hasta que es roto por el corcel alado.**

**Crimson: … ¿Quién… o qué, eres tú?**

**La yegua cierra los ojos sonriendo y guarda silencio antes de responder.**

**Yegua: Me han llamado de diferentes formas a través de las eras, "Mother Mare", "Regal Mother", "Harmony", "Reina Faust" es el más utilizado.**

**Sorceress: ¿"Reina Faust"? ¡Espera! Una vez leí… un antiguo libro de seres místicos y deidades, que en tiempos muy antiguos, una raza de ponys veneraban a un Dios al que llamaban "Faust", quien protegía y vigilaba a los seres vivos del planeta.**

**Crimson: ¿Quieres decir… que ella es una diosa?**

**Reina Faust: no se si "Diosa" sea el término adecuado, pero es verdad que mi deber, y más que nada, mi deseo, es la seguridad de todos los seres vivos, en especial, la de mis pequeños ponys.**

**Heartbound: ¿Has sido tú quien nos ah traído hasta aquí?**

**Reina Faust: Así es.**

**Crimson: ¿Dónde estamos exactamente?**

**Reina Faust: En este momento ustedes están dormidos, les estoy hablando a través de sus mentes, y eh tomado una forma que pueda parecerles familiar para que podamos hablar correctamente.**

**Los tres ponys observaron atentamente a la divinidad frente a ellos intentando ocultar sus nervios y curiosidad.**

**Sorceress: Y… ¿Por-por qué… nos… trajo aquí?**

**La diosa no contestó de inmediato y su sonrisa fue sustituida por una mirada deseriedad.**

**Reina Faust: Eh venido a pedirles un favor.**

**Crimson: ¿Un… un favor?**

**Heartbound: … ¿De qué clase?**

**Reina Faust: … Hubo un tiempo, en que los ponys vivían en paz y armonía, podían reír y jugar bajo el sol, disfrutar de la vida, pero de alguna forma, el odio empezó a apoderarse de sus corazones, y fue así, como esta guerra empezó.**

**Los rostros de los ponys reflejaban la confusión pero ninguno hizo gesto alguno de interrumpir la explicación.**

**Reina Faust: Los ponys han olvidado el origen de la verdadera fuerza, de la verdadera magia, y en consecuencia este mundo se está desmoronando, a este paso, pronto ya no quedará nada.**

**El terror llegó a cada uno mientras escuchaban atentamente.**

**Reina Faust: Esto debe terminar, hay que regresar a los ponys, ese reinado lleno de alegría que hubo una vez, y deben ser ustedes, quienes lo hagan.**

**Sorceress: ¡¿No-Nosotros?!**

**Crimson: Wow wow wow, debe haber un error aquí.**

**Reina Faust: No, ustedes han demostrado que en este mundo aún existe aquello que muchos creen perdido, a pesar de tener poco de conocerse, en ustedes ah crecido un fuerte lazo de cariño, confianza, respeto, y aprecio, eso, demuestra que son los indicados para esta misión.**

**Heartbound: ¿Misión? ¿Qué misión?**

**Reina Faust: La misión para terminar las guerras.**

**Los tres ponys se sorprenden ante esto y sus rostros reflejan ese sentimiento.**

**Sorceress: Terminar… ¿Terminar las guerras?**

**Heartbound: ¿Pero como podríamos hacer eso?**

**La diosa equina guarda silencio unos momentos.**

**Reina Faust: Para poder detener este odio entre los ponys, hace falta mostrarles la luz, aquella luz que nunca se apaga, y que nos muestra el verdadero camino que todos deben recorrer.**

**Crimson: … ¿Qué luz es esa?**

**Reina Faust: "Eso" es lo que deben hallar, se que lo que les pido es algo muy difícil, pero son los únicos, que pueden devolver la paz y armonía a este mundo corrupto, pueden transformar el odio de los corazones de cada pony, y terminar esta horrible pesadilla.**

**Tras la revelación de la deidad los tres se observan unos a otros en silencio.**

**Sorceress: … Solo somos ponys ordinarios.**

**Faust ****sonríe.**

**Reina Faust: Se equivocan, ustedes son ponys únicos, no solo por el hecho de tener cualidades fantásticas, sino por aquello que pueden lograr, juntos.**

**Se observan con una tormenta de sentimientos, el reinado del silencio es roto por**** Faust****.**

**Reina Faust: … Es un largo camino a recorrer, habrá desafíos, y peligros que ni se imaginan, pero es la única forma de acabar esta lucha tan ridícula, no voy a obligarlos, pero les pido que piensen, en ese futuro que todos deseamos crear, ahora pueden hacerlo. **

**Tres cabezas bajan levemente, tres mentes se concentran en hallar lo que es importante, tres corazones gritan por conseguir algo que parece inalcanzable, luego de lo que se sintió como horas, los tres se miran con decisión, y al verse, saben que llegaron a la misma respuesta, voltean a mirar a la deidad parada frente a ellos.**

**Sorceress: ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer?**

**Se hace un tenue silencio que es roto por la diosa.**

**Reina Faust: Deberán ir al norte, allí, en el punto más alejado y oculto de este mundo, encontrarán lo que buscan, cuando lo tengan, sabrán que hacer, y como parar la lucha.**

**Heartbound: … ¿De verdad podremos hacerlo nosotros?**

**Faust ****solo sonríe y cierra los ojos con un leve asentimiento.**

**Reina Faust: Si esta guerra puede ser detenida por alguien, esos son ustedes, quédense juntos, y nunca pierdan de vista lo más importante, guárdenlo en su corazón.**

**Tras decir esto extiende sus alas y empieza a elevarse.**

**Crimson: ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué es lo importante que no debemos olvidar?!**

**Reina Faust: Ustedes ya conocen la respuesta, suerte, mis pequeños ponys.**

**Sin más un fuerte resplandor cubre todo el lugar dejándolos ciegos.**

**Tres pares de ojos se abren al mismo tiempo, tres cuerpos se levantan, tres rostros se observan con miradas indescifrables, el silencio se hace presente entre ellos.**

**Sorceress: … ¿Fue… Fue un sueño?**

**Heartbound: No… No estoy seguro.**

**Crimson ****mira por la ventana el nuevo amanecer.**

**Crimson: … Fue un sueño, si… pero ahora sabemos, lo que debemos hacer.**

**Los tres se observan atentamente y asienten, sus miradas se posan en el horizonte y en sus mentes llegan los pensamientos sobre su por venir, su viaje, dará inicio.**


	5. Parte 5

**Heartbound: Bueno, ¿Cuál es el plan entonces?**

**Los tres ponys se encuentran ahora en "la base" revisando entre las cosas de la unicornio en búsqueda de algo.**

**Crimson: Según lo que dijo la**** Reina Faust****, debemos encontrar la luz que pondrá fin a la guerra.**

**Heartbound: Si pero, ¿Donde podremos encontrarla?**

**Sorceress: Eso es lo que debemos averiguar.**

**Haciendo uso de su magia levita y examina algunos libros.**

**Sorceress: Algunos de estos libros son muy antiguos, quizá nos den una pista.**

**Crimson: Sin ofender…**

**Revisando los libros de los estantes más altos.**

**Crimson: No estoy muy seguro de eso.**

**Heartbound: Igual no tenemos pistas, vale la pena intentarlo.**

**Durante un tiempo estuvieron revisando algunos libros y pergaminos, finalmente la unicornio se acerca a sus compañeros con un libro abierto.**

**Sorceress: Oigan… creo que tengo una idea de a donde ir.**

**Sus compañeros se le acercan para hojear el libro, lo que ven es la imagen de alguna clase de torre o pilar, la construcción se denota de gran tamaño y yace en algún lugar nevado.**

**Crimson: ¿Qué es eso?**

**Sorceress: Es la Torre del Crepúsculo. Fue construida hace más de 400 años, es allí donde grandes y sabios unicornios se reúnen y usan sus fuerzas para movilizar el sol y la luna, y darnos el día y la noche.**

**Heartbound: ¿Crees que debamos ir ahí?**

**Sorceress: Bueno… no estoy segura, pero ese lugar fue construido para mantener el equilibrio, los unicornios allí buscan el conocimiento, no el poder, dudo mucho que esté en tierras de combate.**

**Crimson: Y siendo todos tan sabios, es posible que alguno de ellos sepa algo.**

**Heartbound: ¿Y cómo llegamos a ese lugar?**

**Sorceress: Ah… ese es el problema… su localización no es clara, está es un lugar muy apartado del planeta, lejos de todo rastro de civilización.**

**Se hace un gran silencio, el pony alado se mantiene pensativo y finalmente habla.**

**Crimson: … Quizá… quizá haya una forma de saber donde está.**

**Sus compañeros lo miran intrigados.**

**Crimson: No es secreto que los pegasos amamos volar y viajar por el aire, muchos pegasos a menudo regresan de sus viajes contando historias de lo que han visto, eso nos permite conocer el mundo, es posible, que algún pegaso alguna vez haya logrado llegar hasta ahí, si es así, y si lo contó a otros, de seguro debe haber algún mapa que diga como llegar.**

**La unicornio y el terrestre se observan y luego voltean de nuevo al pegaso.**

**Sorceress: ¿De verdad lo crees?**

**Crimson: Es común que se hagan mapas del mundo, para que otros pegasos puedan salir y ver las cosas interesantes que hay.**

**Heartbound: Pero no es seguro que ese mapa exista.**

**Crimson: No pero creo que vale la pena intentarlo, debo volver a Caelia, y buscar en el almacén militar, los mapas más completos y detallados están guardados ahí.**

**Sorceress: ¡Pero**** Crimson****! ¡Si regresas allá los soldados te encontrarán!**

**Crimson: Lo se… pero no hay de otra, es nuestra mejor oportunidad, hay que ir a ese lugar.**

**Se hace un profundo silencio mientras se observan entre si sumergidos cada cual es sus pensamientos.**

**Heartbound: … Aún si ese mapa existe y lo conseguimos, no es seguro que podamos llegar.**

**Sorceress: Tampoco hay garantía de que en encontremos la luz, o alguna pista.**

**El pegaso cierra los ojos y tras una breve pausa habla.**

**Crimson: Prefiero actuar, y volver con los cascos vacíos, a quedarme sentado viendo como esta estúpida lucha continúa.**

**Ambos ven al pegaso y este sin más sale del refugio y extiende sus alas.**

**Crimson: Voy a hacerlo.**

**Sus amigos también salen y lo miran.**

**Heartbound: ¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudarte?**

**Crimson: Lo siento, solo algo con alas puede llegar hasta allá.**

**Se eleva y voltea para verlos.**

**Sorceress: Te estaremos esperando.**

**Crimson: Regresaré pronto, lo prometo.**

**Con esa promesa emprende el vuelo a gran velocidad hasta traspasar las nubes.**

**La unicornio y el terrestre observan un momento el cielo.**

**Sorceress: ¿Crees que vaya a estar bien?**

**Heartbound: … Eso espero.**

**Ambos se mantiene callados sumidos en sus pensamientos, finalmente el corcel habla.**

**Heartbound: Volvamos al pueblo, quizá alguien tenga un libro que nos ayude.**

**La yegua asiente y tras cerrar y ocultar la entrada a la base ambos se retiran.**

**Con el sol en su punto más alto logra ver en la distancia el lugar de su objetivo.**

**Crimson: Jamás creí venir aquí por voluntad propia.**

**Utilizando un pequeño cúmulo de nubes logra abrirse paso por la base central sin ser detectado.**

**Crimson: Esto es demasiado fácil, espero valga la pena.**

**Ocultándose de los soldados patrullando consigue abrirse paso hasta el interior.**

**Crimson: Ah… que bueno que conozco bien este lugar, vamos por el mapa.**

**Con eso se abre camino por la base.**

**En el pueblo ****Heartbound**** y ****Sorceress**** recorren las casas hablando con los ponies.**

**Sorceress: no parece que alguien por aquí sepa del lugar, y los libros que hay tampoco son prometedores.**

**Heartbound: Habrá que esperar que ****Crimson**** regrese, con suerte encontrará el camino para la Torre del Crepúsculo.**

**Un anciano que pasaba cerca los escucha y voltea a verlos.**

**Anciano: ¿La Torre… del Crepúsculo?**

**Ambos se fijan en el anciano, un pony con pelaje añil claro que tiene la cabeza envuelta en vendas.**

**Anciano: ¿Qué buscan en ese lugar?**

**Sorceress: Amm… bueno…**

**Heartbound: Creemos, que allí podría estar la clave para detener la guerra.**

**El anciano los mira un momento y se hace el silencio, finalmente vuelve a hablar.**

**Anciano: Vengan conmigo.**

**Se voltea y empieza a caminar, ambos ponys se observan uno al otro un momento antes de seguir al anciano. Llegan a una de las casas y el anciano les abre la puerta dejándolos pasar, se sienta en una pequeña mesa e invita a ambos a sentarse, ellos lo hacen quedando frente a él.**

**Anciano: Ah pasado tiempo, desde que escuché de ese lugar.**

**Sorceress: ¿Eh? ¿Usted ah oído de é?**

**Anciano: No solo oí, yo estuve allí.**

**Sorceress: ¡¿Cómo?!**

**Heartbound: ¡¿Qué dice?!**

**Anciano: Fue hace muchos años, en ese entonces yo era solo un joven, que soñaba con la fama y la gloria, fui allí creyendo que me convertiría en gran conocedor de la magia.**

**Heartbound: ¿Magia? Pero si usted…**

**El anciano empieza a desenvolver las vendas de su cabeza, al acabar tanto como quedan sorprendidos al ver en su frente un montículo.**

**Sorceress: … Su… cuerno… usted.**

**Anciano: Me lo quité hace mucho tiempo, para que no me encontraran.**

**Heartbound: ¿Encontrarlo? ¿Quiénes?**

**Anciano: … Eso es parte del pasado.**

**Sorceress: … Un unicornio sin cuerno, es un unicornio sin magia, y sin magia…**

**Anciano: No es nada.**

**Heartbound: ¿Qué hace que un unicornio renuncie a lo que es?**

**Una pausa cubre el lugar hasta que el anciano responde.**

**Anciano: … Mi hija.**

**Sorceress: … ¿Qué sucedió?**

**Anciano: Aunque di mi mejor esfuerzo, jamás pude alcanzar, la fama, ni la gloria, pero si alcancé algo, ahí conocí a mi amada, juntos empezamos una nueva vida, aún en la guerra, conseguimos ser felices, con nuestra hija, pero nadie escapa al sufrimiento en este mundo, me arrebataron a mi amada, y se llevaron a mi hija, no eh vuelto a verla desde entonces.**

**Se hace el silencio un momento, ambos ponys miran con tristeza al anciano quien mantiene un semblante imparcial.**

**Anciano: tuve que hacerme pasar por un terrestre, para seguir con vida, renuncié a mi cuerno, y seguí viviendo, con la esperanza de algún día, volver a verla.**

**Sorceress: … Yo… lamento… eso.**

**Heartbound: ¿Y… no sabe… donde podría estar ella?**

**Anciano: No. Pero siempre mantendré la fé, es lo único que me mantiene con vida.**

**Un profundo silencio los rodea por un momento.**

**Anciano: ¿Qué quieren saber sobre la Torre?**

**Sorceress: ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Bueno… eh…**

**Heartbound: Todo… todo lo que pueda decirnos será útil.**

**Sorceress: Para empezar, ¿Sabe como llegar ahí?**

**Anciano: Mmmh… solo recuerdo, que hay que ir al rincón más alejado, hacia el norte.**

**Heartbound: El norte…**

"**Deberán ir al norte, allí, en el punto más alejado y oculto de este mundo, encontrarán lo que buscan…****"**

**Heartbound: Es como la ****Reina Faust**** nos dijo.**

**Sorceress: Y, ¿Qué puede decirnos del a torre?**

**Anciano: Lo que se de ese lugar es, que está habitado solo por unicornios, que se reúnen para hacer estudios, y descubrimientos acerca del mundo, es un grupo selecto de los más hábiles y poderosos, los que cada mañana y tarde, permiten el desplazamiento del sol, y la luna.**

**Heartbound: Deben ser muy fuertes para poder hacer eso.**

**Sorceress: No es fácil para un unicornio, enfocar su magia y que esta se mezcle con la de otros.**

**Anciano: Si, por eso solo los mejores son escogidos, el gobernante de la torre es quien asigna cada tarea.**

**Heartbound: El gobernante…**

**Sorceress: Ya sabemos a quien buscar cuando lleguemos ahí.**

**Crimson**** consigue llegar a una gran bodega donde se ven guardados planos, pergaminos, herramientas, armas y varios objetos.**

**Crimson: Si ese mapa existe sin duda estará aquí, la única duda es… ¿Donde buscar?**

**Volando entre los estantes y repisas intenta hallar una pista.**

**Crimson: Debí pensar mejor esto.**

**Al escuchar las puertas abrirse rápidamente se oculta entre unas repisas.**

**Unos guardias entran al lugar llevando una gran caja, dejan la caja en medio de la habitación y se retiran.**

**Crimson: … Que cerca, debo encontrar ese mapa y salir de aquí.**

**Un tenue brillo que se distingue desde una grieta en la caja llama su atención, se acerca a la caja y ve que está firmemente cerrada por lo que mira a través de la grieta.**

**Crimson: … Son… ¿Gemas? ¿Quien trae gemas a una bodega de guerra?**

**Luego decide olvidarse de eso y continuar con lo que vino a buscar.**

**Le toma tiempo pero finalmente encuentra una sección repleta de mapas de diversos lugares.**

**Crimson: … Auria… Lapia… ninguno de estos sirve.**

**Encuentra entre los mapas ve una sección con una nota.**

"**Terrenos desconocidos"**

**Al sacar algunos de los mapas se da cuenta que están incompletos y mal detallados, uno en cuya parte superior dice "Zona Norte" llama su atención y empieza a examinarlo, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sorprende y con el mapa en casco se oculta en una estantería alta, reconoce de inmediato a quien entra, el pegaso con armadura que lo atacó al escapar.**

**El pegaso se acerca a la caja que acababan de traer revelan do que en su interior se encuentra un pedestal con gemas.**

**Crimson: … Muy bien… esto me intriga más cada vez.**

**El pegaso mira a su alrededor, se mantiene oculto y pronto el pegaso saca una de las gemas y la guarda dentro de su armadura, luego de eso cierra la caja y se retira del lugar.**

**Crimson: De verdad me intriga, pero tengo otros asuntos de los cuales ocuparme.**

**Al acercarse a la salida pudo distinguir un pequeño destello más no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando se produjo una gran explosión. El impacto lo hace estrellarse con unas estanterías y caer al suelo golpeado y aturdido.**

**A penas logra percibir como un par de soldados entran a la habitación y lo rodean.**

**Pegaso A.: Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, si no es el desertor.**

**Se levanta con esfuerzo y mira a su opositor.**

**Pegaso A.: ¿Has venido a aceptar tu deber con tu raza?**

**Crimson: Ya quisieras.**

**Pegaso A.: ¿Qué buscas aquí entonces?**

**Crimson: No te interesa.**

**El pegaso observa junto a y ve en el suelo el mapa que este traía.**

**Pegaso A.: Planeas un viaje ¿Eh? ¿Es por placer u oficio?**

**Se acerca y ve más detenidamente el mapa.**

**Pegaso A.: ¿Por qué tienes esto?**

**Crimson ****no responde pero ambos mantienen una mirada venenosa entre sí.**

**Pegaso A.: ¿Qué pretendes hacer?**

**Una vez más hay silencio pero decide responder.**

**Crimson: … Acabar con la guerra.**

**El pegaso lo mira seriamente.**

**Pegaso A.: ¿Acabar… la guerra? Para eso deberías unirte a la Resistencia y usar tu poder para eliminar a nuestros enemigos.**

**Se pone justo frente a con un semblante agresivo.**

**Crimson: Jamás. Voy a acabar con el conflicto, y crear un mundo donde las tres razas vivan en armonía.**

**Pegaso A.: … Je… je je… ¡Ah ja ja ja ja ja ja! Vivir… ¿En armonía? La armonía solo existirá cuando los débiles acepten su lugar. Debajo de los poderosos.**

**Crimson: ¡No! Yo haré que suceda, que los ponys puedan vivir felices y en unidad unos con otros.**

**Pegaso A.: ¿Y cómo, lo harás? ¿Eh?**

**Crimson: … Siguiendo a la reina.**

**Pegaso A.: … ¿Cuál reina?**

**Crimson: La**** Reina Faust****. Ella me lo ah dicho, me dijo como salvar este mundo, y seguiré su guía para acabar este maldito conflicto.**

**Pegaso A.: … ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Ya estás diciendo tonterías! "Reina" haber estado rodeado de terrestres te afectó el cerebro.**

**Crimson: ¿Terrestres? ¿De qué…? … El pegaso en la tormenta…**

**Pegaso A.: ¡Es igual! Tus actos de rebelión han ido muy lejos, eres una amenaza para nuestra causa, debes ser ejecutado.**

**Los soldados al oírlo se sorprenden.**

**Soldado 1: ¡Pero General ****Mist Shade****! Él es…**

**Mist Shade: Una amenaza, y no podemos permitir que siga dando vueltas por ahí.**

**Soldado: Pe-Pero señor…**

**Mist Shade: ¿Cuestionas mi orden soldado? Quien no está de nuestro lado es nuestro enemigo, y no tengo duda en eliminar a nuestros enemigos.**

**Mira a los soldados de forma amenazante y ambos corceles se sienten aterrados.**

**Soldad 1: S-Si señor…**

**Sin más que decir empieza a salir del lugar seguido por el primer soldado, el segundo sin embargo voltea a ver el mapa antes de salir.**

**Los 4 pegasos se dirigen al borde de una gran nube, los soldados empiezan a susurrar entre sí.**

**Soldado 2: No deberíamos hacer esto.**

**Soldado 1: Ya oíste al General.**

**Soldado 2: Pero se supone que eliminemos a los enemigos, a los nuestros.**

**Soldado 1: Tú lo oíste, él no está con nosotros, ES un enemigo.**

**Soldado 2: … No esperaba que llegáramos a esto…**

**Mist Shade ****se acerca al borde de la nube y luego voltea a ver a**** Crimson****.**

**Mist Shade: Última oportunidad, o te nos unes, o mueres.**

**Crimson: Bien, elijo morir.**

**Mist Shade: Que así sea entonces, átenlo.**

**El primer soldado saca una cuerda y el segundo la toma.**

**Soldado 2: Déjame a mí, tu ve que no haya nubes debajo.**

**Su compañero asiente y vuela hacia abajo, el soldado empieza a atar las alas de ****Crimson**** y sin que ****Mist Shade**** lo vea pone un papel soldado entre las ataduras, ****Crimson**** se percata de esto y cruza miradas con el soldado.**

**Soldado 2: Todo listo señor.**

**Dice volteando a ver al General, el otro soldado regresa con ellos.**

**Soldado 1: Y el camino está libre, será una caída directa.**

**Crimson ****estira un poco las alas y se da cuenta que la cuerda está algo floja, más no dice nada al respecto, los soldados lo llevan hasta el borde de la nube desde donde puede ver una gran y limpia caída que acaba en tierra.**

**Mist Shade: Pudiste ser un gran soldado, espero seas más sabio, en tu próxima vida.**

**Espera una respuesta de parte del pegaso pero al no recibir ninguna solo se eleva un poco dándole a una patada y tirándolo de la nube.**

**Mist Shade: Hasta nunca.**

**Los 3 observan como la imagen del pegaso desaparece camino a la tierra.**

**Al estar ya muy lejos del cielo ****Crimson ****fuerza sus alas para que se abran, tras unos intentos logra conseguirlo y así también se libera de sus ataduras, con un par de giros logra estabilizarse y empezar a volar previniendo su caída.**

**Cuando consigue calmar sus nervios suelta un suspiro y se da cuenta del papel que el soldado le había dado, lo ve caer y vuela hasta alcanzarlo, al abrirlo se sorprende.**

**Crimson: El mapa…**

**Mira el mapa un momento y luego voltea a los cielos de donde había caído, tras un momento desciende más para continuar su camino.**

**Al caer el sol empieza a sentirse mucho frío, por lo que los ponys en el pueblo encienden un gran fogón alrededor del cual todos se juntan para mantener el calor.**

**Heartbound: La época de frío ya está aquí, será difícil mantener el calor.**

**Sorceress: … Si no es la guerra es el clima, si no es el clima son los depredadores, ¿De verdad no hay ningún lugar seguro en este mundo?**

**El corcel la mira preocupado y luego baja la mirada sin saber que decir.**

**Sorceress: … Hay que terminar con esto.**

**Heartbound: … Lo haremos, la nos eligió, hay que seguir unidos por el camino que ella nos mostró.**

**Sorceress: Seguir unidos… pero ****Crimson**** aún no regresa.**

**Heartbound: Estoy seguro… que lo hará pronto… debe, hacerlo…**

**Tan sumidos están ambos en sus pensamientos que no se percatan cuando un grupo de potros se les acerca.**

**Potro 1: … Umm… ¿Señor**** Heartbound****?**

**La voz del pequeño saca al corcel terrestre de su ensoñación.**

**Heartbound: ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?**

**Potro 1: Umm… queríamos saber si nos podía contar una de sus historias.**

**Heartbound: Oh, bueno, déjenme ver, umm, ¿Qué historia puede ser?**

**Sorceress: Je je, contándoles historias a los niños, que lindo.**

**Heartbound: Ja ja, si bueno, eh visto muchas cosas, y a los niños les gusta escuchar historias de lo que me ah pasado.**

**Potro 2: Si como esa vez que enfrentó a un grifo que era tuerto.**

**Potra 1: Oh la vez que nos contó que tuvo que atravesar un pantano con fosas tan calientes que quemarían un árbol entero.**

**Sorceress: ¿De verdad hiciste eso?**

**Heartbound: Bueno, fue una etapa de mi vida… muy agitada.**

**Dice con un semblante algo deprimido.**

**Sorceress: Oye, está bien, no hay que hablar de eso.**

**Heartbound: Gracias… ****Sorceress****, tú has leído mucho, ¿No tendrás alguna historia para contarles a los niños?**

**Sorceress: ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Yo?! … Ah… pero…**

**Los potros se acercan y miran a con gran entusiasmo.**

**Sorceress: Eh… je je… bueno… podría contarles de algo que leí una vez, la leyenda de los dioses equinos.**

**Potros: ¿Los dioses equinos?**

**Usando su magia ****Sorceress ****manipula las flamas del fogón formando 3 pequeñas siluetas con formas equinas las cuales empieza a mover a medida que habla.**

**Sorceress: Antiguamente, existía una civilización la cual creía en la existencia de 3 seres divinos, estos eran representados como tres ponys muy altos, el dios de la evolución, quien permitía al mundo y los seres vivos crecer y desarrollarse hasta alcanzar su punto definitivo, el dios de la restricción, quien mantenía el equilibrio en el avance y el crecimiento, para que este no se saliera de control, y el dios de la vida, quien velaba y protegía a los seres vivientes, asegurándose que el mundo prosperara correctamente, los tres dioses existían por y para preservar la armonía en el mundo, juntos, permitían que todo existiera en paz.**

**Potra 2: Señorita unicornio, ¿Esos dioses son de verdad?**

**Sorceress: Bueno…**

**Durante un momento mira a los pequeños y piensa en su respuesta.**

**Sorceress: … Si pequeños, esos dioses existen, y velan por todos nosotros y nuestro mundo.**

**Potro 3: Pero entonces… ¿Por qué no detienen la guerra?**

**Todos miran a la unicornio quien guarda silencio un momento y luego sonríe.**

**Sorceress: Lo harán, ellos se encargarán de devolver el mundo a la paz.**

**Potra 1: ¿De verdad?**

**Sorceress: Si, solo hay que creer en ellos, ellos nos cuidarán.**

**Mirando hacia el cielo contempla las estrellas, los pequeños también miran arriba con grandes sonrisas.**

**Contentos con la historia y la promesa cada potro se retira a dormir.**

**Heartbound: Esa historia fue muy interesante.**

**Sorceress: Si, lo leí cuando era niña, aunque no había pensado mucho en ese tema, nunca creí mucho en algo como deidades.**

**Heartbound: ¿Y la**** Reina Faust****?**

**Sorceress: Bueno, quiero creer en esto, pero, no has pensado, que quizá eso no fue más que un sueño…**

**?: ¡De ninguna manera!**

**Ambos voltean hacia la voz y ven a descender cerca de ellos.**

**Crimson: Uff… al fin llegué.**

**Sorceress: ¡****Crimson****!**

**Heartbound: ¡Regresaste!**

**Ambos se le acercan sonrientes.**

**Crimson: Si, y traje algo que quizá ayude.**

**Poco después los tres ponys observan atentamente el mapa.**

**Sorceress: Tierras del norte desconocidas…**

**Crimson: Si, según parece fue hecho por un grupo de exploradores, lo extraño es que el mapa está hecho con vista desde tierra.**

**Heartbound: ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**Crimson: Porque detalla en gran medida los bosques y montañas, por lo general un pegaso solo muestra la amplitud del territorio y algún punto de referencia.**

**Sorceress: Aquí hay muchos puntos que no serían del todo visibles desde el cielo.**

**Crimson: Exacto, este mapa fue hecho por ponys no voladores.**

**Los tres miran con detenimiento el mapa como buscando alguna señal.**

**Heartbound: El mapa no parece estar terminado.**

**Crimson: Si, se ve que lo estaban actualizando, aunque no se a donde esperaban llegar.**

**Sorceress: Mmm… quizá, el unicornio con quien hablamos hoy, pueda decirnos algo.**

**Heartbound: Si, es posible.**

**Crimson: ¿Quién?**

**Heartbound: Conocimos a un unicornio, que estuvo en la Torre del Crepúsculo.**

**Ambos explican brevemente su encuentro con el unicornio, la luna está en su punto más alto cuando finalmente deciden descansar y se duermen.**

**La mañana siguiente preguntan al unicornio sobre el mapa, lamentablemente este no es capaz de darles pistas, cuando el sol está es su punto más alto cuando los 3 ponys deciden arriesgarse y ponerse en marcha.**

**Sorceress: … ¿Seguros que quieren hacer esto?**

**Crimson: ¿Tú no?**

**Sorceress: Se que quiero, pero… no puedo evitar preguntarme si lo lograremos.**

**Crimson: Te entiendo, quiero creer que lo que vimos es real, que podemos encontrar algo, pero…**

**Heartbound: … ¿Y si nos equivocamos? ¿Y si solo fue un sueño nada más?**

**El silencio los envuelve un momento, finalmente ****Crimson**** es quien habla.**

**Crimson: Yo iré.**

**Dice con decisión, sus amigos lo miran.**

**Crimson: No se, si fue un sueño, si fue real… o que, pero… ya no quiero vivir así, no me queda nada que perder, sea real o no, voy a ir y buscar una forma de detener esta guerra.**

**Heartbound: ****Crimson****…**

**Crimson: … Ustedes mejor quédense.**

**Sorceress: ¿Qué? no haremos eso iremos contigo.**

**Crimson: ****Sorceress****, tú eres la pony más inteligente que haya conocido, para bien o para mal, tú debes de mostrar a los ponys tu conocimiento y tu magia.**

**Sorceress: Pero…**

**Crimson: ****Heartbound****, los ponys de este pueblo te necesitan, si los soldados regresan, debes protegerlos.**

**El corcel terrestre mira al suelo en silencio pero luego responde.**

**Heartbound: ****Faust**** nos dijo que debemos ir todos juntos.**

**?: Es verdad.**

**Todos voltean a ver como algunos ponys del pueblo se acercan.**

**Corcel 1: Ustedes deben ir juntos, como equipo.**

**Heartbound: Amigos…**

**Yegua: No entendemos bien que pasa, pero sabemos que quieren ir a detener la guerra.**

**Sorceress: Bueno, si… pero no estamos seguros como.**

**Potro 1: ¡Ustedes podrán!**

**Potra 1: ¡Son los mejores!**

**Los ponys les sonríen a los tres animándolos.**

**Crimson: … ¿Por qué están tan confiados de nosotros?**

**Corcel 2: Muchos de nosotros, habíamos perdido la esperanza.**

**Yegua 1: Pero cuando ustedes llegaron…**

**Yegua 2: De alguna forma sentimos que la vida tenía un nuevo brillo.**

**Anciano: Fue su amistad, la amistad que ustedes comparten, es algo que todos creímos perdido, pero ahora podemos ver, que aún existe en los ponys la capacidad de querer.**

**Los tres ponys quedan sorprendidos ante las palabras de todos.**

**Corcel 1: Si alguien puede detener la guerra, esos son ustedes, estoy seguro de ello.**

**Potro 2: Como dijo la señorita**** Sorceress****, los dioses nos protegen.**

**Potra 1: Y por eso ustedes podrán encontrar la forma, de que los ponys vivan en paz.**

**Incredulidad seguida de sonrisas es lo que muestran en sus rostros, el ánimo del pueblo les brinda fuerza y seguridad, un último adiós y el viaje da inicio.**

**Sorceress: ¿No deberíamos llevar algunas provisiones?**

**Crimson: Molestarán al avanzar, mejor buscamos comida en el camino.**

**Heartbound: Podemos guiarnos por la vegetación, así encontraremos plantas, frutas y agua.**

**Sorceress: ¿Alguna idea de cuánto tiempo nos lleve llegar hasta allá?**

**Pregunta al pegaso quien saca el mapa y lo observa atentamente.**

**Crimson: Pues, son varios puntos de referencia, se nota que está muy lejos, de lo que estoy seguro es que no llegaremos pronto**

**Heartbound: El tiempo nos sobra.**

**Crimson: Me gusta esa actitud.**

**Sorceress: Bueno caballeros, tenemos un largo camino que recorrer.**

**Con eso dicho se aventuran hacia su destino, en medio del bosque ****Crimson**** sostiene el mapa en su rostro denota que le cuesta descifrar el camino, ****Sorceress**** se acerca a verlo y tras mostrar una mirada de desaprobación toma el mapa con su magia y lo voltea, el pegaso sonríe nervioso y la unicornio se ocupa de dirigirlos. Al caer la noche descubren en una cueva una apertura semejante a un ave la cual parece brillar por las estrellas que se ven a través de ella, al observar el mapa ven la imagen de la misma y sonríen al ver que van por buen camino. A la mañana siguiente tras comer unas frutas halladas en el camino encuentran otro punto de referencia, una cueva cuya entrada se asemeja a la cabeza de un león abriendo la boca, siguiendo el mapa entran en la cueva. Al salir se ven en la sima de una montaña, paran a descansar en unas aguas termales, se alza en lo alto y desciende en picada, antes que sus amigos logren reaccionar el pegaso se estrella en el agua creando una oleada que los envuelve a todos, a modo de venganza la unicornio y el terrestre empiezan a arrojar agua a su compañero el cual devuelve la acción. Al lograr descender de la montaña se encuentran en un denso pantano el cual al atravesar se topan con un gran árbol que sirve de referencia en el mapa. En medio de la tormenta un relámpago ilumina una enorme roca con forma de un grifo, protegidos por un techo de grandes hojas sostenido por magia los tres miran el dibujo en el mapa. La nieve cae con pesadez mientras cruzan un terreno helado, protegidos con túnicas improvisadas siguen adelante y ven un pilar de hielo terminado en punta el cual apunta hacia una montaña. Siguiendo la guía del mapa suben hasta la sima y como señala el mapa ven brillando en el cielo una estrella que es rodeada por otras en un círculo. Los tres miran atentamente el mapa intentando ver como seguir, pero su atención pronto se centra en un extraño sonido proveniente de debajo de sus pies, al mirar el suelo notan que este se agrieta, se miran entre más no logran evitar caer en el desprendimiento del suelo, deslizándose y rebotando en la nieve caen hasta el pie de la montaña donde quedan enterrados en la nieve. Con gruñidos y quejidos consiguen sacar sus cabezas y se miran entre ellos.**

**Sorceress: ¿Están bien?**

**Heartbound: Si, la nieve amortiguó la caída.**

**Crimson: Brr… ¿Y el mapa?**

**Los tres miran alrededor para buscarlo pero este no está a la vista.**

**Crimson: Genial, lo perdimos.**

**Sorceress: En realidad no importa, el mapa no mostraba mucho más desde este punto, nos hubiéramos quedado sin camino pronto.**

**Se hace un breve silencio.**

**Crimson: … ¿Qué hacemos ahora?**

**Heartbound: … Creo que solo nos queda… explorar el lugar.**

**Crimson: Ohhhhh eso podría tardar días, y aquí casi no hay comida.**

**Heartbound: Lo se, pero… ¿Qué otra opción tenemos?**

**Sorceress: Oigan… ¿Es mi imaginación o nos estamos moviendo?**

**Es entonces que se percatan que el montículo de nieve en el que están está desplazándose por si solo.**

**Crimson: ¡¿Qué pasa?!**

**Sorceress ****nota un tenue destello proveniente de debajo del montículo.**

**Sorceress: Es un hechizo, alguien está moviendo la nieve.**

**Heartbound: Y no solo esta nieve.**

**Señala otro grupo de nieve que también se mueve, pronto ven varios grupos de nieve se agrupan en una línea que van en la misma dirección.**

**Crimson: ¿Alguien más está asustado?**

**Heartbound: ¡¿A dónde vamos?!**

**Sorceress: Habrá que esperar para averiguarlo.**

**Tras un breve recorrido llegan a un terreno lleno de montañas las cuales forman un cinturón en óvalo, a la lejanía se puede ver una silueta mucho más alta que las montañas, su asombro se denota en sus rostros, una gigantesca roca emana un fuerte destello y se eleva en el aire permitiendo el paso de la nieve.**

**Heartbound: Eso es… ¿Magia?**

**Sorceress: Debe ser una muy poderosa para hacer eso.**

**Crimson: No se ustedes pero esto ya está muy raro y además se me congelan las plumas.**

**Empieza a moverse para salir de la nieve.**

**Crimson: Aish… estoy atorado.**

**Sus compañeros también intentan salir pero no lo consiguen.**

**Heartbound: Grrrr ¿****Sorceress**** puedes usar tu magia?**

**Sorceress: No es buena idea, podría arrancarles la cabeza.**

**Crimson: Entonces hagámoslo con fuerza, a las tres, 1, 2, ¡3!**

**Con eso los tres se empujan con fuerza hasta lograr salir de la nieve pero por el impulso caen al suelo de forma estrepitosa, sus quejas no se hacen esperar y con un poco de esfuerzo se levantan y se consuelan sus golpes, es entonces que notan ser vistos por un grupo de ponys.**

**Pony: ¡Visitantes!**

**Gritos de alegría llenan el lugar como los ponys se les acercan y empiezan a hablar.**

**Corcel 1: Un pegaso nunca había visto uno.**

**Yegua 1: Uuh mira esas alas son grandes.**

**Yegua 2: ¿Sabes lo que oí sobre los pegasos de alas grandes?**

**Susurra a su amiga y ****Crimson**** no puede evitar sonrojarse.**

**Yegua 3: Wow que alto, y te ves fuerte**

**Corcel 2: Haces pesas amigo.**

**Heartbound: Ah bueno…**

**Corcel 3: ¿Está usted bien señorita?**

**Yegua 4: Oye me encanta ese accesorio en tu rostro ¿Qué es?**

**Sorceress: Ah bueno son algo que hice yo misma.**

**En eso se oye una voz acercarse**

**?: Bueno, bueno ¿Qué pasa aquí?**

**Los ponys empiezan a dispersarse dejando pasar a un unicornio, su pelaje es grisáceo oscuro, su melena y cola consta de dos tonos de gris, sus ojos son de color púrpura y viste una túnica azulada. El pony se les acerca sonriendo amablemente**

**Pony: ¿Escuché que teníamos visitantes inesperados? Bienvenidos, a Starville.**

**Es entonces que se dan cuenta que están en un pueblo cuyas casas están construidas con rocas bellamente talladas y decoradas con gemas, hay esculturas y fuentes de agua, jardines de flores y árboles, sin rastros de nieve o de frío, un gran pueblo bellamente construido. Sus rostros reflejan la maravilla y el asombro que sienten**

**Sorceress: Wow…**

**Heartbound: Este lugar, es…**

**Crimson: ¡Es fabuloso!**

**Pony: Muchas gracias, mi nombre es Sun Night, pero díganme "Sunny", todo pony lo hace ja ja, y ustedes amigos, ¿Nos honrarían con sus nombres?**

**Crimson: Soy Crimson.**

**Sorceress: Y yo Sorceress.**

**Heartbound: A mí me llaman Heartbound.**

**Sun Night: Que placer es tenerlos, aquí nos encanta recibir visitas, ¿Tengo razón?**

**De inmediato todos los ponys asientes y hablan afirmando lo dicho.**

**Sun Night: ¿Qué los ah traído hasta aquí?**

**Sorceress: Bueno, buscamos la Torre del Crepúsculo.**

**Sun Night: ¿La torre? Oh pues la suerte los acompaña, la Torre del Crepúsculo, está justo ahí, en el centro de nuestro amado pueblo.**

**Con su mirada señala aquella gran silueta la cual logran distinguir como una gigantesca torre de color opaco.**

**Heartbound: La torre…**

**Crimson: No puedo creerlo… de verdad llegamos.**

**Los tres rostros se iluminan al contemplar aquella torre.**

**Sun Night: Vengan por favor, les enseñaremos el lugar, ¡****Rad****! ¡Oye****Rad****!**

**Desde una casa elevada se abre una ventana mostrando la silueta de alguien.**

**Sun Night: ¡Baja por favor! ¡Tenemos visitantes!**

**?: ¡Allá voy!**

**La ventana se cierra y se alguien montarse en un ascensor hecho de madera el cual desciende hasta el suelo, de este baja un unicornio de pelaje verdoso, melena platada con una franja celeste, ojos morados y vestido con un chaleco negro. El pony se acerca a los demás.**

**?: Hola, soy Radiant Spark, mis cuates me dicen "Radiant" o simplemente "Rad".**

**Sun Night: por favor muéstrales a nuestros invitados el lugar.**

**Crimson: Ah nos gustaría ir a la torre si es posible.**

**Radiant: Cálmate compadre, el tiempo sobra y el apuro estorba, llegaremos a la torre, pero primero déjenme mostrarles el lugar, no se arrepentirán.**

**Sorceress: Bueno… ¿Qué dicen chicos?**

**Heartbound: Pues, la torre está justo ahí, ahora que estamos aquí podemos ir en cualquier momento.**

**Crimson: Si… supongo que si.**

**Radiant: Esa es la actitud quítense esas cosas calientes y sigan a su camarada al tour de estrellas.**

**Poco después los tres son guiados por el unicornio a través del pueblo.**

**Radiant: Como pueden ver, Starville cuenta con un ambiente cálido y confortable, lo que permite el crecimiento de plantas y animales.**

**Dice esto mientras pasan por el sendero de un parque florido y ven pasar pequeños animales, el rostro de se llena de alegría al ver todo.**

**Heartbound: ¿Cómo lograron que este lugar fuera tan cálido?**

**Radiant: Toda la zona está cubierta por una barrera de energía mágica, la barrera mantiene el frío afuera, y el calorsito adentro.**

**Sorceress: ¡Increíble! ¡¿Cómo lograron eso?!**

**Pregunta maravillada y emocionada.**

**Radiant: No estoy muy al tanto de eso, pero te diré que la barrera es formada por varios talismanes colocados en puntos exactos a través de la cordillera montañosa.**

**Sorceress: Es… ¡Asombroso!**

**Crimson: Oigan eh notado que casi todo por aquí tiene gemas incrustadas, ¿Es la última moda o algo así?**

**Radiant: ¡Ja ja ja! Buenos accesorios ¿Verdad? Pero no, las gemas son fundamentales para nuestro pueblo, nos permite mantener todo en perfecto orden.**

**Crimson: Ah… no lo entiendo.**

**Sorceress: Desde tiempos antiguos las gemas han sido utilizadas por unicornios como almacenadores mágicos, las gemas tienen la capacidad de guardar en su interior muchos tipos de energías mágicas, las cuales pueden ser utilizadas con fines casi ilimitados.**

**Radiant: Exactamente, un equipo selecto de hechiceros encantan las gemas para distintos fines.**

**Desde el suelo se ve brillar una gema celeste y de esta empieza a emerger un chorro de agua hacia arriba que cae sobre las flores cercanas.**

**Radiant: Ese es un ejemplo, una gema de riego, se utilizaa para lanzar un hechizo de agua mínimo que sirve para quitarle la sed a las flores.**

**Heartbound: Eso es fascinante.**

**Crimson: ¿Es así cómo llegamos aquí?**

**Radiant: ¿Cómo llegaron?**

**Crimson: Si, caímos en un montón de nieve.**

**Heartbound: Y de repente empezó a moverse.**

**Radiant: Oh si ja ja, síganme y les explicaré.**

**Pronto atraviesan un puente de piedra desde donde ven debajo una gran cantidad de nieve colocada en una empinadura de rocas.**

**Radiant: Aquí es, el abastecimiento de agua, lo que los trajo aquí fueron unas plataformas imbuidas con hechizo de flotación y movimiento, su función es cargarse de nieve y venir hasta este lugar, esas rocas están en realidad colocadas sobre un río de lava.**

**Heartbound: ¿Lava? ¿No es peligroso eso?**

**Radiant: Mientras ningún pony se acerque no, el calor de la lava calienta esas piedras, lo que derrite la nieve, y sirve también para filtrar casi cualquier elemento no deseado.**

**Los tres observan la nieve derretirse y el agua caer a un arroyo debajo.**

**Radiant: El resultado es agua fresca, pura y limpia, la cual se distribuye a todo el pueblo a través nuestro sistema de arroyos y canales.**

**Heartbound: Sorprendente, tienen todo bien pensado y construido.**

**Radiant: Nos hemos esforzado para hacer de este un lugar próspero y apacible.**

**Crimson: Se siente tanta paz, es tan… relajante.**

**Radiant: Lo se, el mundo allá afuera, es atroz y terrible, pero aquí queremos alejarnos de esas penurias, y vivir la vida que no se puede vivir en otros lugares.**

**Sorceress: Es maravilloso.**

**Radiant: Si, lo es, vamos aún queda mucho por ver.**

**El recorrido por le pueblo continúa, a menudo son saludados por algunos habitantes, ver niños jugando alegres es algo que llena de dicha a los tres amigos, mientras avanzan llegan al destino que habían buscado desde el principio.**

**Radiant: Finalmente, lo que de seguro esperaban, la Torre, del Crepúsculo.**

**La imponente construcción de piedra se levanta con firmeza hasta los cielos, una visión asombrosa y algo intimidante.**

**Sorceress: … Es… Es enorme… había leído que era gigantesca pero…**

**Heartbound: Pone en vergüenza a las más altas montañas que alguna vez haya visto.**

**Crimson ****se eleva un par de metros y contempla la construcción.**

**Crimson: Es tan alta, que casi podría tocar Caelia, ¿Cómo hicieron para construir algo tan inmensamente grande aquí en tierra?**

**Radiant: Uno de los misterios del pasado que probablemente nunca podrán ser revelados, vamos, seguro ****Sunny**** nos espera adentro.**

**Ingresan al interior de la torre y caminan por un gran y alto pasillo.**

**Heartbound: Eh querido preguntar, cuando llegamos pude ver que todos los ponys parecían tener un gran respeto hacia**** Sun Night****, ¿Es el jefe del pueblo o algo así?**

**Radiant: No solo del pueblo, él es quien gobierna en la torre.**

**Los tres se asombran al escuchar eso.**

**Sorceress: Entonces… ****Sun Night**** es quien puede ayudarnos.**


	6. Parte 6

**Sun Night ****termina una conversación con unos ponys y al voltearse ve a ****Radiant ****con los demás.**

**Sun Night: Amigos, ¿Cómo estuvo el recorrido?**

**Crimson: Estuvo bien, pero**** Sunny****…**

**Sorceress: Necesitamos hablarte de algo sumamente importante.**

**Un tiempo después los cinco ponys están sentados en una mesa circular.**

**Sun Night: Con que… un sueño ¿Eh? Es interesante.**

**Radiant: ¿Quién dicen que les habló?**

**Sorceress: La ****Reina Faust****, es una deidad que era venerada por tribus antiguas.**

**Heartbound: Sabemos, que suena como una locura.**

**Crimson: Pero queremos creer, que es algo real, que puede haber una forma de detener la guerra.**

**Ambos unicornios se observan mutuamente como si mantuvieran una conversación sin hablar.**

**Sun Night: Entiendo, lo que dicen, y tienen razón, suena a una locura.**

**Se hace el silencio mientras Sun bebe un poco de su té.**

**Sun Night: … Sin embargo, la fe en los sueños es lo que nos lleva al futuro.**

**Esa frase sorprende a los tres ponys.**

**Sun Night: No se sobre esa diosa, o la luz de la que habla, pero quizá haya alguna pista en los archivos antiguos.**

**Radiant: Podemos enviar a algunos ponys a investigar.**

**Sun Night: Será agradable, ver un mundo en paz.**

**Una sonrisa es compartida entre todos.**

**Más tarde ****Heartbound**** y ****Crimson**** contemplan el pequeño pueblo desde un balcón de la torre.**

**Heartbound: Todo se ve hermoso desde aquí, no me extraña que los pegasos quieran vivir en las nubes.**

**Crimson: Si, hay una vista fantástica desde allá arriba, si las plantas pudieran crecer en las nubes, sería un verdadero paraíso.**

**Heartbound: ¿No se pueden llevar plantas allá? Se que los pegasos pueden llevar herramientas y muebles entre otras cosas.**

**Crimson: Cosas como muebles pueden ser encantadas para estar en las nubes, pero con los seres vivos es diferente.**

**Heartbound: Ya veo.**

**Crimson: Aunque, de todas formas, si pudiéramos llevar plantas allá, solo los terrestres podrían cuidarlas de forma correcta.**

**Un silencio los rodea y de pronto ambos ven como el sol empieza a moverse.**

**Crimson: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Heartbound: El sol se mueve, deben ser los unicornios en la sima.**

**Ambos voltean a la sima de la torre donde puede contemplarse un gran brillo.**

**Crimson: Me sorprende que sea así como los unicornios crean el día y la noche.**

**Heartbound: A mí igual, de potro solía pensar, que todos los unicornios del mundo apuntaban sus cuernos al cielo al mismo tiempo o algo así.**

**Crimson: Yo nunca pensé mucho en eso, pero es fascinante realmente.**

**Oculto el astro de oro, el de plata tomó su lugar en el cielo, en el pueblo se veía como algunos ponys regresaban a sus hogares para descansar.**

**Heartbound: Ellos pueden irse a dormir, sin miedo a lo que pueda pasar mañana.**

**Crimson: Pronto todo el mundo será así, estoy seguro de ello.**

**Sorceress****se les acerca desde atrás.**

**Sorceress: Si hay alguna forma de detener la guerra, debe estar en este sitio.**

**Un bostezo escapa de la boca de la unicornio y esta lo cubre con su casco.**

**Crimson: ¿Encontraron algo?**

**Sorceress: Muchas cosas interesantes sobre los distintos estudios mágicos, pero temo que nada sobre la diosa o lo que buscamos**

**Crimson: Vaya, que mal.**

**Sorceress: Aún así la biblioteca es muy grande, dijo que un equipo de investigadores revisará cada libro hasta hallar algo.**

**Heartbound: Este lugar está haciendo mucho por nosotros.**

**Crimson: Y a penas nos conocimos, me sorprende su forma de ser.**

**Sun Night: Tomaré eso como un cumplido.**

**Los tres ven al unicornio acercárseles.**

**Sun Night: Lamento que no hayamos podido encontrar nada aún.**

**Sorceress: No tienes que disculparte por eso.**

**Heartbound: En realidad, nosotros debemos de agradecerte, lo que has hecho para ayudarnos.**

**Sun Night: Los ponys debemos ayudarnos, no necesitan agradecer.**

**Un tiempo después ****Radiant ****guía a los ponys a través de un pasillo.**

**Radiant: Preparamos unas habitaciones para ustedes, esperamos que les gusten.**

**Sorceress: No debieron molestarse.**

**Radiant: No son molestias.**

**Llegan hasta dos puertas una frente a la otra.**

**Radiant: ****Sorceress**** tú habitación es la de la izquierda, ****Heartbound**** tú estarás en la de la derecha, en cuanto a**** Crimson****, hay una habitación muy especial para ti.**

**La unicornio y el terrestre contemplan sus habitaciones con sonrisas, el pegaso sigue a su guía hasta un par de pisos más arriba en la torre.**

**Radiant: No recibimos muchos pegasos, ****Sun Night**** pero quiso que tuvieras un lugar donde estar cómodo, por eso mandó preparar esto para ti.**

**Abriendo una puerta deja ver una habitación con varias nubes.**

**Crimson: ¡Wow!**

**Con su rostro reflejando su asombro y emoción el pony alado entra en la habitación.**

**Sun Night: Nuestro expertos trabajaron para poder crear nubes artificiales, tienen fe en que hayan podido imitar la textura de las reales.**

**Crimson ****flota y se recuesta en una de las nubes.**

**Crimson: Mmm… se sienten bien.**

**Acomodándose el pegaso cierra los ojos y se relaja.**

**Radiant: Disfruta tu estancia.**

**Con eso sale de la habitación y emprende el camino de regreso.**

**En las lejanías, se ve una sombra moverse por el aire acercándose.**

**?: Con qué esa es, la Torre del Crepúsculo.**

**Una sonrisa se pinta en sus labios y avanza hacia el lugar.**

**La mañana siguiente los rayos solares despiertan a los tres ponys quienes se levantan con grandes sonrisas en sus caras.**

**Sorceress ****se acerca a la ventana del cuarto y a través de ella ve el pueblo despertar.**

**(el ritmo es de "****So Many Wonders** "

**Sorceress:**

**Este lugar**

**Parece fantasía**

**Tanto esplendor**

**Todo aquí todo brilla**

**Crimson ****y ****Heartbound**** también observan desde sus respectivos cuartos.**

**Sientes la paz**

**Donde quiera que vas**

**No me resisto**

**Quiero sentir más**

**Más…**

**Crimson ****abre la ventana y sale volando.**

**Crimson:**

**Libre**

**Me siento al volar**

**Nunca en mi vida**

**Sentí algo igual**

**Heartbound ****fuera de su habitación contempla los adornos florales en la torre.**

**Heartbound:**

**Y tanta vida que**

**Puedo contemplar**

**Ya mi vida nunca**

**Se verá igual**

**Sorceress: Aquí…**

**Crimson: … me…**

**Heartbound: … quiero**

**L****os**** 3: ****QUE-****DAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAR!**

**Al acabar su canción se observan sonrientes en mitad del pueblo.**

**Radiant: despertamos con buen ánimo por lo que veo.**

**Dice acercándoseles.**

**Sorceress: Buenos días**** Radiant****.**

**Crimson: Hola amigo.**

**Heartbound: Que bueno verte.**

**Radiant: Es bueno verlos también.**

**Sorceress: Perdón si soy muy presurosa pero han encontrado algo en los archivos.**

**Radiant: Justo iba a ir a revisar, ¿Quieres venir?**

**Sorceress: Por supuesto.**

**El unicornio camina y es seguido por los tres, la notar esto se detiene.**

**Radiant: Ah no se lo tomen a mal compañeros, pero los archivos de la torre, son solo accesibles para unicornios.**

**Crimson: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?**

**Radiant: Es la… tradición ya saben, este lugar originalmente era habitado solo por unicornios.**

**Crimson: Yo… eso no me parece muy coherente.**

**Heartbound: Vamos ****Crimson**** no te hagas problemas por eso, ****Sorceress ****ve tú con**** Radiant****, nosotros los esperaremos.**

**Radiant: ¿Por qué no van a recorrer el pueblo? Conozcan a los ponys, hagan amigos.**

**Con una sonrisa se despide de ambos y sigue su camino seguido de.**

**Crimson: Mmh… no suena a mala idea.**

**Heartbound: Creo que iré al parque, quiero ver esas bellas flores que tienen.**

**Crimson: De acuerdo, nos veremos luego compañero.**

**Un choque de sus cascos como despedida y ambos parten a lados opuestos.**

**Crimson ****camina un poco recibiendo sonrisas y saludos de otros ponys los cuales devuelve. En un momento se siente observado y al voltearse se da cuenta que es visto por una potra que se semi oculta detrás de un árbol. **

**Crimson: Hey, hola pequeña.**

**La potra permanece escondida mientras lo mira.**

**Crimson: Je, anda ven, no te morderé.**

**La pequeña lentamente sale de su escondite y se acerca, pelaje amarillo de brillo suave, melena y cola de color rosa rojizo, viste un pequeño chaleco azulado que cubre todo su lomo, ambos se miran y la atención de la potra es llamada por las alas del corcel.**

**Crimson: Je, ¿Qué te llama tanto la atención?**

**Potra: ¿De verdad… es pegaso?**

**Crimson: Claro, ¿No se nota?**

**Extiende sus alas y la potra las mira sorprendida para luego ver alrededor a ambos como buscando algo.**

**Potra: ¿Y lo dejan mostrar sus alas?**

**Crimson: ¿Eh? Pues… si, ¿Por qué no?**

**Potra: Es que, a mí no me dejan.**

**Lo dicho por la pequeña deja sorprendido al pegaso, la pequeña al ver su expresión abre un poco su chaleco mostrando debajo de él un para de alas.**

**Crimson: Oh, también eres pegaso, pero, ¿Cómo es eso que no te dejan mostrar tus alas?**

**Potra: Bueno, siempre me dijeron que era mejor para mí que mantuviera oculta mis alas.**

**Crimson: Eso, es un poco extraño.**

**Potra: No le dijeron que escondiera sus alas.**

**Crimson: No en lo absoluto.**

**Potra: Bueno, quizá deba hacerlo, me dijeron que cosas malas les pasan a los pegasos.**

**Crimson: ¿Cosas malas? ¿Cómo qué?**

**Potra: No estoy segura, es lo que me dijo, el pony enorme.**

**Crimson: ¿Pony enorme?**

**Antes de que la pony contestara se oye sonar una campana.**

**Potra: Ah, es hora de comer, tengo que irme oh se comerán mi postre, un placer conocerlo señor.**

**Tras eso la pequeña se aleja galopando, ****Crimson**** la ve marcharse confundido por las palabras de la pequeña, al sentir una mirada sobre sí se voltea y ve oculto en una sombra un unicornio de baja estatura el cual tenía su cuerno roto, el unicornio mantiene su vista en el pegaso por un momento y luego desaparece en las sombras**

**En otro lugar ****Heartbound ****contempla los pequeños jardines de flores. Al voltear a un lado ve a un grupo de ponys con arneses esforzándose por llevar unas carretas cubiertas.**

**Corcel 1: Rayos… estas cosas son muy pesadas.**

**Corcel 2: Vamos hombre no te quejes, tenemos que llevar todo esto al centro de construcción.**

**Corcel 1: Lo se lo se, pero no mataría a nadie el darnos cargas más livianas.**

**Corcel 3: Quizá debamos llevar una sola carreta entre todos, así sería más liviano.**

**Corcel 1: olvídalo viejo, tendríamos que hacer como 50 viajes ida y vuelta si lo hiciéramos de esa forma.**

**Heartbound ****se les acerca para hablarles.**

**Heartbound: Buenos días, ¿Necesitan ayuda con eso?**

**Corcel 2: Hola, ¿Y tú eres?**

**Heartbound: Me llaman Heartbound, soy, nuevo.**

**Corcel: Bueno nos vendrían bien unos casco extras.**

**Con eso el corcel se quita el arnés y se lo coloca a, los otros lo guían por el camino mientras el corcel que le dio la carreta va por otra carga.**

**En el interior de la torre, ****Sorceress**** y ****Radiant**** recorrían la biblioteca.**

**Radiant: Entrar a este lugar, es un privilegio para muchos.**

**Sorceress: Me siento halagada.**

**Radiant ****habla con algunos unicornios del lugar, no escucha su plática debido a la fascinación que le causan los libros y pergaminos perfectamente ordenados en estanterías y libreros. Su mente se llena de pensamientos.**

**Sorceress: Imaginar, cuantos secretos… cuanta magia, podría aprender…**

**La voz de la saca de sus pensamientos.**

**Radiant: ****Sorceress****.**

**Sorceress: ¿Eh? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué sucede?**

**Radiant: Tenemos algo que quizá sirva.**

**La yegua se acerca al grupo y entre todos observan atentamente un libro. Un unicornio empieza a leer lo que tiene escrito.**

**Unicornio: Esta, es una leyenda de épocas antiguas, el texto, no se ah podido recuperar por completo, pero cuenta que hace tiempo, existía una especie de guardián, el cual ocultó en algún lugar una reliquia, hay también un símbolo borroso.**

**El unicornio muestra el símbolo a los presentes, consta de una figura poco descifrable, a su alrededor se notan tres líneas finas que dan alusión de ser luces rodeándola.**

**Radiant: Mmmh, podría jurar, que eh visto algo como eso en algún lugar.**

**Sorceress: ¿En donde?**

**Radiant: Temo que no lo recuerdo, ¿Algo más que hayan podido encontrar?**

**Unicornio: Lamentablemente no, pero seguimos investigando.**

**Sorceress: Los ayudaré, claro, si me permiten.**

**Radiant: Adelante, yo tengo unos asuntos que atender, nos vemos luego.**

**Con eso se retira del lugar y la yegua procede a revisar los libros.**

**Heartbound ****acompañó a los ponys hasta una gran almacén donde denotaban materiales y herramientas de construcción.**

**Heartbound: ¿Qué construyen en este lugar?**

**Corcel: Pues, de todo, se hacen casas, puentes, ventanas, todo lo que se pueda necesitar en el pueblo, o algún… experimento que decidan los investigadores.**

**Heartbound: ¿Experimento?**

**Corcel: Si, a veces los unicornios que investigan cosas en la torre, llegan con alguna idea, para un mecanismo o medio de transporte, se envían los planos y aquí se construyen.**

**Heartbound: ¿Como… esas plataformas que transportan nieve?**

**Corcel: Si exacto.**

**Tras dejar la carreta para que otros ponys empiecen a llevarse los materiales la atención de ****Heartbound**** es atraída por una puerta, junto a esta ve un cartel que tiene escrito las palabras, "Prototipo T", la curiosidad toma lo mejor de él y se acerca al lugar, observando la puerta un momento se dispone a abrirla cuando siente un fuerte golpe al costado de su cuerpo que lo manda a volar unos metros y estrellarse contra el suelo, antes de poder procesar lo que sucede es sostenido en el aire contra la pared por un corcel terrestre cuyo tamaño duplica al de un pony normal.**

**Corcel grande: … ¡¿Qué hacer tú?!**

**Heartbound ****intenta soltarse pero el agarre del pony es demasiado fuerte, poco después llegan los ponys que acompañaban a.**

**Corcel: O-Oye ****Gigant****, cálmate ¿Si? ****Heartbound ****es nuevo y no conoce el lugar.**

**El pony llamado ****Gigant**** mira a los corceles que se acercaron y estos ante su mirada se apartan un poco por temor, voltea a ver a ****Heartbound**** y guarda silencio un momento.**

**Gigant: .. No acercarte a puerta, ¿Entendido?**

**Sin esperar respuesta suelta al corcel quien cae al suelo y se tose un poco, lo mira con seriedad y luego se aleja.**

**Corcel: ¿Estás bien**** Heartbound****?**

**Heartbound: Ugh… si, ¿Quién era?**

**Corcel: Lo conocen como**** Gigant****, trabaja como vigilante, no debes acercarte a esa puerta, es de acceso restringido.**

**Heartbound: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay ahí?**

**Corcel: Pues… en realidad no sabemos, solo algunos ponys pueden entrar ahí, hasta donde se sabe es un nuevo mecanismo que están probando.**

**Heartbound ****intrigado observa la puerta.**

**Corcel: Ven, aún debemos mover más cosas.**

**Heartbound: Ah si, está bien.**


End file.
